Locoris Mens Et Anima
by Sehren Kou
Summary: /Slash\ -HIATUS- Por una grave confusión y un secreto, Draco recibió una cruel maldición que lo condenó a un infierno dentro de su mente y cuerpo por años… La guerra ha terminado y lo han despertado, provocándole el peor de los sufrimientos nuevamente...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido slash (homosexual); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o chicos de edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que abstenerse a leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

-

**AUTORA:** Sehren Kou

-

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

—**CE—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(X)** Aclaraciones o especificaciones varias

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**· CAPÍTULO I ·**

Su mundo cae a pedazos… no había pasado por tal dolor hacía ya bastante tiempo… se lleva sus pálidas manos a su propio vientre de manera instintiva y nuevamente algo se quiebra en él… lágrimas cristalinas escapan de sus orbes grises mientras su garganta se desgarra en un mudo grito que no logra pronunciar…

Ve como la persona que ama y por la que sigue en pie viviendo, besa amorosamente esos labios rojos cuya dueña posee la cabellera roja como el fuego que tanto atrae al otro; mientras un pequeño bultito cubierto por una frazada rosa pasa de los brazos maternales de ella a los cálidos de él.

— Harry…

Sólo logra pronunciar el nombre de su amante y el antebrazo del otro hombre que está tras él le suelta por fin de su agarre en la garganta; pero a pesar de que ahora puede respirar con libertad, no quita su mirada de la pareja que ríe y se roba esporádicos besos uno al otro mientras la pequeña bebé gorgojea feliz.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás maldito hurón que sólo está contigo por lástima? No puedes darle lo que ella; estás tan seco por dentro que Harry ha tenido que buscar en los brazos de mi hermana un escape de ti

— Lo sé, Weasley

Draco asiente ante las palabras del pelirrojo amigo de Harry y no dice más, sólo da un último vistazo a la feliz pareja y da la media vuelta, ignorando la suave risa mordaz que el ojiazul tiene por según él "haberle abierto los ojos".

— Deberías cubrirte mejor, Malfoy, esa cicatriz da asco

Sólo comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo y se detiene en un parque cubierto de nieve, encuentra un banco y se sienta mientras observa como unos niños construyen un muñeco de nieve, nuevamente sus manos van a su vientre y las lágrimas no se hacen esperar. Está seco por dentro como le recordó Weasley, ya no puede tener hijos y brindarle a Harry la familia que éste siempre ha deseado; pero duele, duele saber que antes de pensar en otras posibilidades el ojiverde tomó su propia decisión: Tener una hermosa niña con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

De pronto suenan las palabras del pelirrojo en su cabeza y horrorizado levanta su mano izquierda, tocando la horrible cicatriz que tiene en su rostro, una quemadura importante que destruyó la belleza de su faz. Al parecer las cremas ya han comenzado a dejar de surtir efecto y cada vez será menos posible ocultar su cara desfigurada, se acomoda la bufanda de la mejor manera junto con sus rubios cabellos en un desesperado intento de ocultar esa marca.

Harry no sólo buscó a Ginevra Weasley por que ella puede darle la familia que él busca, sino por su belleza intacta y juvenil, la amistad que lo une a los Weasley, el poder y dinero que tienen ahora, la estabilidad social y respeto que gozan de toda la comunidad mágica. Ella tiene todo lo que él no, simplemente sus manos están vacías al momento de ofrecer algo a Harry. Pero a pesar de todo Harry sigue con él, es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black quien lo tiene de manera oficial en su cama y nadie más, al menos por ahora.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar con calma hacia su casa o la de Harry si se habla más clara y literalmente.

Tal vez lo mejor sea hablar con Harry y darle la libertad que tanto quiere; pero no puede, Harry es todo lo que lo mantiene vivo por el momento y si él lo dejara no sabría que hacer. Su padre está prácticamente muerto tras el beso del dementor, su madre muerta por un vergonzoso suicidio, su padrino asesinado al defenderle, su fortuna decomisada por el Ministerio debido a los tratos con mortífagos que tuvo Lucius, sus dizque amigos encerrados o le abandonaron al verlo caer, su belleza corrompida, su salud precaria, su vientre marchito y si dispone de libertad es a duras penas por su labor de espía al final de la guerra pero la humillación pública persistió de todas maneras.

No tiene nada a lo que aferrarse ni vivo ni material, sólo a Harry y él sólo está a su lado por lástima y tal vez por el deseo inicial que les unió en un momento dado.

Pasa los campos de protección de la residencia sin problemas y al entrar usa la llave maestra que abre todas las puertas de la propiedad ante los encantamientos que la resguardan. Entrega con una sonrisa agradecida su grueso abrigo oscuro a Kreacher y éste desaparece tras hacerle la reverencia de siempre. Había olvidado al fiel elfo doméstico, quien a pesar de ser propiedad de Harry es prácticamente él su amo y no el pelinegro.

Sube las escalinatas de mármol blanco y abre con desazón la puerta de su alcoba; hasta ese punto se halla su relación con su pareja: ambos con habitaciones separadas. Pero no puede culparlo después de todo, lo ama y agradece infinitamente que siga a su lado, que a pesar de todo se mantenga firme en continuar con su relación a pesar de lo precario de todo.

Ve a través de los enormes ventanales como la nieve cae suavemente en forma de delicados copos y un suspiro escapa de sus labios; toma asiento en su cómodo y abrigador sillón junto al ventanal del centro y como muchos otros días, simplemente se queda ahí sentado contemplando el mundo exterior.

Pasan las horas y observa con embeleso como la mañana se convierte en tarde, la tarde deja paso al anochecer y los rayos moribundos del sol se pierden mientras el manto oscuro de la noche cubre el firmamento.

Hoy es uno de esos días en que sólo los ruegos constantes y desesperados de Kreacher le hacen probar algún que otro bocado de comida y tomar uno que otro sorbo de agua en el transcurso de todo el día. Cierra momentáneamente los ojos al sentir como por fin Harry llega a casa, las luces de su habitación permanecen totalmente apagadas para no ser molestado por nadie en sus cavilaciones y sabe que el ojiverde seguirá de largo al pensar probablemente que esté descansando.

Se levanta al escuchar como los pasos de su amante pasan de largo y una puerta se abre para ser cerrada inmediatamente; esboza una triste sonrisa y comienza a caminar hacia su baño; no ha tomado una ducha en todo el día y su cuerpo ansia un baño para limpiarse no sólo en el aspecto físico sino por ese sentimiento que le embarga en una de sus tantas crisis causadas por el martirio de los mortífagos. Entra al baño pero no enciende la luz, sólo se desnuda con prisa y abre la llave del agua fría sin importarle nada, entra y comienza a lavarse el cabello y a frotarse el cabello con sumo frenesí; un arranque de esos en que siente que la suciedad no quiere salir a pesar de sus insistentes intentos.

Pasa casi una hora y las lágrimas que ha venido derramando todo el día se confunden con las gotas cristalinas de agua helada que cae sobre su cuerpo; pero desiste de su intento de limpieza y sale de la ducha, se seca con cierto asco su cuerpo de marfil y abre una puerta lateral para entrar a su guardarropa, toma un sencillo conjunto de pijama verde idéntico al de los ojos de Harry, sin necesidad de cerciorarse de su color ya que es su favorito y tiene un lugar especial.

Cuando sale por la puerta del guardarropa su cabello mojado cae libre y camina hacia su cómoda para desenredárselo, aunque técnicamente no sea necesario. En ningún lugar de la casa destinado a su uso personal hay un espejo cerca, detesta ver la parca sombra en que se ha convertido y es la única manera en que puede ignorar su situación.

Nuevamente toma asiento en su sillón gris y sube sus piernas en un vago gesto de reunir calor. La chimenea permanece apagada para no mostrar ninguna posibilidad de su estado taciturno y de desvelo, y no hay más que un sencillo hechizo de calefacción para mantener una temperatura adecuada en el lugar; pero la temperatura ha bajado aún más y seguro seguirá haciéndolo conforme avance la noche.

Aprecia como el clima se ha tornado violento y ahora ocurre una fuerte ventisca afuera de esas paredes. Se apretuja aún más y sonríe al recordar los suaves regaños de su madre al verlo haciendo eso cuando era pequeño.

— _No es digno de un Malfoy ni un Black…_

Pero abre los ojos como platos y con un brillo entusiasta cuando observa extrañas y pequeñas luces danzantes en la oscuridad.

— _Luciérnagas de nieve…_

Hace muchos años que no ve unas y no puede equivocarse ya que no cualquier pequeño insecto mágico podría estar afrontando esa tormenta de nieve como si nada. Se levanta descalzo y se repega al cristal para observar con encanto infantil como las luciérnagas bailan formando peculiares formas. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa así ni le da importancia a que su cuerpo tiemble ligeramente por el frío, sólo quiere apreciar ese pequeño espectáculo que lo ha hecho regresar en el tiempo a cuando no existían mayores problemas en su vida al de elegir el postre que los elfos le prepararían.

Da un respingo asustado al sentir una mano cálida posarse en su hombro derecho desnudo y voltea inmediatamente, temeroso a lo que podría encontrarse; pero se topa con los ojos esmeraldas de su pareja y su expresión preocupada, toma aire profundamente y de manera aliviada al darse cuenta de que sólo es Harry. Se voltea nuevamente pero nota con decepción que las luciérnagas se han ido y sólo acaricia con tristeza el vidrio frío del ventanal, como esperando que los llamativos insectos regresen.

— No has probado más que una tostada y un poco de jugo de manzana en todo el día…

Draco le ignora al estar acostumbrado al trato paternalista de Harry y a ese discurso de siempre. Sabe que el moreno se siente responsable de él por el despojo de mago en que se ha convertido pero fue su decisión hacerlo aunque ese amor le costara tanto de sí. Se acomoda la camisa del pijama y permanece como una estatua de alabastro inmutable, sólo viendo a la nada en aquel paisaje oscuro.

— ¿Qué ves?

Siente el cálido aliento de Harry rozando su cuello y cierra sus ojos fuertemente al saber que nunca podrá dejar de ser tan receptivo a cada movimiento o gesto del moreno.

— Luciérnagas de nieve

— No hay luciérnagas de nieve

— Estaban aquí hace un rato

— Draco… las luciérnagas de nieve están extintas desde hace una década

Draco tiembla ligeramente de enojo al captar claramente el tono condescendiente de Harry sobre esa insinuación de que ha sufrido alguna alucinación o algo parecido.

— Habían hace unos minutos, bailaban supongo por su rito de cortejo pero ahí estaban – entre dientes

— Tal vez estabas soñando despierto, recordando algo e imaginaste cosas… vamos, no has comido nada y debes estar cansado

El rubio frunce el ceño y se mueve hacia su cama, ignorando la bandeja de comida colocada en una pequeña mesa cercana. Levanta con desgano el acolchado y se mete bajo él, adora tener a Harry cerca pero curiosamente cada encuentro le absorbe muchas energías al esforzarse por fingirse ignorante de la doble vida del otro.

— Draco, debes alimentarte

— Me siento bien, gracias Harry… que descanses…

Se acuesta boca abajo y cierra los ojos mientras trata de vaciar su mente y viajar a algún lugar recóndito de sus recuerdos para evitar sofocarse con otros; aunque extrañamente nunca lo logra y siempre termina reviviendo los peores de alguna u otra manera.

— Draco…

El rubio entreabre sus ojos al sentir como Harry se coloca a gatas sobre él y comienza a rozar con su aliento la escasa piel que tiene a su alcance.

Entonces, el acolchado y las sábanas son hechas a un lado y Harry le hace voltearse, quedando cara a cara; pero Draco ve que el otro evita verlo directamente y en cambio centra su atención a su abdomen plano, el cual comienza a acariciar conforme va levantando con su mano derecha la camisa.

— No deberías lastimarte así… estás tan frío y tu delicada piel enrojecida…

Cierra los ojos por sentir su piel ardiente en cada parte donde esos seductores dedos le tocan y sabe que esa noche disfrutara de la atención de Harry y los placeres que sólo éste puede proporcionarle; quisiera rebatirle su comentario pero sólo se atraganta con un gemido de placer y olvida todo en brazos del dueño de su corazón.

— **CE —**

Abre sus ojos con pereza y enseguida se percata que está solo en su cama como siempre. Las cortinas corridas le recuerdan dolorosamente que como siempre Harry no pudo soportar estar con él bajo algún vestigio de luz y que tampoco le besó, sólo le tomó y acarició como una cruel disculpa por el maravilloso día que habrá tenido al lado de Ginevra y su hija.

Se levanta con pereza y se coloca el pijama nuevamente, se sienta en su sillón y un nuevo día de frustración y dolor comienza, pero se levanta con terror al escuchar la siseante voz de su padrino cerca de él; comienza a ver a todos lados y la idea de estar desvariando o alucinando como dio entender Harry anoche no le parece tan improbable ahora.

— ¿Señorito Black?

Y Draco gira los ojos en sus órbitas al escuchar a Kreacher, nunca podrá sacarle de la cabeza que deje de llamarlo así hasta que no se case con un digno pura sangre o alguien que valga realmente la pena y para el elfo doméstico ese alguien definitivamente no es Harry Potter.

— Prepárame un desayuno ligero por favor

— Por supuesto amo

Con un veloz 'Plop' desaparece el pequeño elfo doméstico, contento por ver de mejor animo a su perfecto amo y dispuesto a consentirlo todo lo necesario para que siga de ese buen humor.

Tras terminar de desayunar y arreglarse, Draco decidió salir a pasear por el callejón Diagon para ver que novedades hay; aunque manteniendo sus reservas de siempre y un bajo perfil para evitar miradas indiscretas sobre él. Sale de "Flourish y Blotts", se acomoda su suave bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello para luego quitarse y colocarse mejor el gorro a juego, algo nervioso por acabar de escuchar el último chisme del momento mientras hojeaba un nuevo libro de pociones.

Ahora su nombre está en boca de muchos, gracias nuevamente a Harry; todo mundo lo ve como un idiota cornudo que ignora las aventuras de su pareja o como un desgraciado convenenciero que no deja escapar de sus garras al Salvador-del-Mundo-Mágico; al parecer Harry ha dejado de ser tan discreto como lo fue al principio y ha comenzado a exhibirse despreocupadamente con la que ahora es la madre de su hija, aunque al menos debe agradecer que la noticia de la nueva heredera de los Potter no se haya dado a conocer.

Comienza caminar algo mareado por la situación y entra a la "heladería de Florean Fortescue", pide su orden y al momento de pagar, suelta una maldición al ver como caen las monedas al suelo debido a sus manos temblorosas y con una disculpas se agacha; peor queda totalmente petrificado al escuchar de refilón la platica de la pareja que pasa lentamente a su lado.

— No podemos seguir así, Harry… Lillian merece tener a su padre de tiempo completo y no algunas cuantas horas de vez en cuando… yo tampoco me merezco esto

— Lo sé, Ginny pero no puedo… Draco está así por mi culpa

— No es tu culpa que te ame, es sólo un hecho… hizo todo lo que hizo por que así lo decidió no por que tú se lo pidieras… no te pido que lo abandones, puedes darle algo para que siga viviendo como está acostumbrado y contratarle alguna enfermera que lo cuide, comprendo que sientas responsabilidad sobre él pero yo también te amo y tú me amas, ¿por qué seguir así?

— Está muy mal… ahora ha comenzado a tener alucinaciones y creo que todo puede empeorar…

— Con mayor razón para que estés con nosotras y no sufriendo como lo haces… ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de castigarte? ¿Hasta cuándo?

— ¿Señor?

Draco parpadea y deja las monedas sobre el mostrador mientras sale precipitadamente del lugar, choca con varias personas que le insultan al ver que no se disculpa y sigue caminando rápidamente sin ver hacia donde va.

— _Por favor, Draco…_

Nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza y cae de rodillas; Dumbledore murió en la batalla final y no puede estar hablándole de ningún modo, ese viejo loco y poderoso le convenció de apoyarle en su engaño a Voldemort pero al final de todos modos terminó muriendo. Se levanta con dificultad mientras se sostiene la cabeza como si sintiera que estuviera a punto de estallar y abre sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas que aún no ha derramado.

Pero su terror regresa al ver el reflejo del fénix acompañante del finado mago, surcando con gracia los escaparates de varias tiendas.

— _Draco…_

— ¿Draco?

Y Draco voltea confuso a ver a todos lados al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Dumbledore y otra llamándole, ve con horror que Harry se le acerca con una expresión de preocupación total mientras la pelirroja se mantiene atrás observándole con lástima; entonces nota con vergüenza que muchas personas le rodean y lo observan con curiosidad; a saber Merlín que dijo o hizo en ese momento de desesperación.

— _Draco, huye… huye…_

— ¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez deberíamos ir a casa, has estado delicado y no te ha revisado el doctor…

Draco baja su mirada al suelo y comienza a caminar lentamente; tiene meses escuchando vagamente esa molesta voz pero en este preciso momento le parece de lo más sensato hacerle caso; poco a poco comienza a acelerar su paso hasta que comienza a correr sin prestar atención al llamado de Harry.

Una fuerte mano lo toma desprevenido cuando pasa por el callejón Knockturn, pero su cuerpo está débil y ha dejado su varita en casa como para intentar escapar. Termina dentro de un polvoriento e inmundo local vacío y trata de controlar su terror al reconocer la figura de uno de los antiguos compañeros de su padre acompañado de otros desconocidos.

— Vaya, vaya… pero sí tenemos a la puta de Potter, muchachos

— Déjenme ir

— Pero sí queremos seguir, además tengo la curiosidad de saber que le das a Potter

— _Por Salazar… no, otra vez no, por favor_

Pero sólo puede suplicar mentalmente al quedar totalmente petrificado al sentir las asquerosas manos del otro comenzando a recorrer lascivamente su cuerpo mientras otros dos lo desnudan bruscamente.

Lo arrojan al suelo y Cooper -el único que conoce de esos cuatro- le penetra de golpe mientras otro le introduce su miembro en su boca; gruesas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y de pronto siente el golpe de una especie de látigo sobre su espalda por cortesía de otro, carcajadas burlonas por los exmortífagos y siente que esta vez todo terminará para él, otro golpe y el hombre de color que le embiste con ganas la boca y garganta se viene a gritos.

— Lástima que sea deforme, pero al menos es entretenido; inténtalo Castro

— Claro que lo haré…

Cooper se descarga dentro de él mientras hilos de sangre resbalan por sus glúteos y muslos sin que al otro le importe.

— Tu turno, Lynch

— _¡Draco!_

Se deja caer o al menos eso siente, un vacío comienza a invadirlo y sólo quiere dejarse llevar por la oscuridad; sueña que escucha la voz de su padrino y sonríe al pensar que probablemente le espera para llevarlo al otro mundo.

— _¡Draco!_

·

Pero algo se atora en su pecho… algo frío le recorre su espina dorsal… nuevamente escucha su nombre a gritos pero ahora no es sólo Severus sino también Dumbledore… miles de agujas se entierran en su cabeza y trata de gritar pero ningún sonido sale de su garganta…

Un fino hilo de luz se vislumbra a lo lejos…

Lágrimas escapan de sus ojos pero parecieran hechas de ácido por el dolor que le provocan al ir quemando su piel… siente su magia escapándose de él…

Pero la luz le parece tan lejana y la oscuridad tan confortante…

Es como si flotara y un golpe de algo gélido lo golpea por su espalda atravesándole sin piedad… abre los ojos a más no poder y algo en su garganta le impide respirar…

De pronto una mano desconocida le sujeta fuertemente de su mano derecha y comienza a jalarlo hacia lo que ahora le parece un vago punto de luz en la lejanía…

Nuevamente algo helado lo atraviesa y abre su boca completamente al sentir como si le arrancaran algo.

·

— ¡Draco!

Draco se incorpora de golpe y comienza respirar como si lo hubieran estando asfixiando; tose repetidamente como si no hubiera entrado mucho aire últimamente en sus pulmones y siente como ese algo gélido regresara para golpearlo por última vez, sacando finalmente una burbuja negra que flota frente a él, aunque su mirada nublada no le dice nada.

Se mueve intranquilo al sentirse extraño y se mueve hacia atrás, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas encogidas mientras trata de controlar su respiración y enfocar su mirada, aunque tanta luz le molesta.

De inmediato recuerda su cicatriz y baja su faz para no permitir que nadie lo vea nuevamente destruido; tendrá poco orgullo al permitir tantas cosas últimamente pero aún posee un poco que le impide dejar que alguien le tenga lástima.

— Yo…

Pero se lleva de inmediato su mano derecha a la garganta al sentir su garganta como lastimada y las cuerdas vocales secas. Una nueva ola de pánico le invade al pensar que tiene otro nuevo problema que posiblemente Harry no pueda soportar y comienza a temblar violentamente.

— ¿Draco? ¿Me reconoces?

Parálisis total… Es la voz de Dumbledore…

Levanta varios minutos después su faz, convencido que ha sido otra alucinación peor se queda estupefacto al ver la mirada del anciano director de Hogwarts frente a él, mostrándole una expresión conciliadora pero preocupada al mismo tiempo. Se lleva sus manos a la cabeza y comienza a jalarse suavemente sus cabellos, por ver tal cosa.

— _Está muerto… es un juego de tu mente… los problemas con Harry me están afectando… es sólo una alucinación que se irá…_

Trata de convencerse pero al sentir las manos del hombre posarse sobre las suyas para impedirle que siga lastimándose, se da cuenta que se ha vuelto loco por fin por el desamor y la traición de su amante.

— Draco, no estás loco… todo tiene una explicación… estoy vivo y tú has vuelto por fin con nosotros…

— Draco…

El rubio levanta su faz y ve para su mayor turbación a su padrino frente a él; comienza a temblar violentamente y con lo ojos como platos se lleva sus manos al pecho al sentir su corazón a punto de estallar mientras sus pulmones se paralizan por uno segundos.

— ¡Draco! ¡Reacciona!

La mirada preocupada de Severus le conmueve mientras comienza a sentirse mejor, las suaves manos del otro lo toman de los hombros y lo acercan a él, como si ansiara comprobar que es realmente él, aunque irónicamente debería ser él quien lo hiciera y no el pelinegro.

— Fue una maldición, Draco… viviste una pesadilla y sólo hasta hoy pudimos sacarte… todo ha sido una farsa…

Draco comienza a temblar nuevamente y se aleja de golpe de Severus, observa sus manos y lleva una hacia la parte izquierda de su cara, descubriendo que no tiene ninguna cicatriz en ella. ¿Todo fue una mentira? Y los recuerdos de los últimos años comienzan a girar por su cabeza, su magia comienza a descontrolarse y siente que nada tiene sentido, está loco por fin, ha caído en lo que Harry temía para él.

— ¡Draco!

Las camas y demás objetos en la habitación comienzan a flotar y a moverse si control, los vidrios de las ventanas estallan, sus ojos lloran lágrimas de sangre y un ambiente helado comienza a inundar el lugar.

— Draco, debes controlarte… no es tu culpa, es la de nosotros, no debiste nunca pasar por esto…

Draco voltea y ve la expresión seria en el rostro surcado de arrugas, de algún modo comienza a calmarse pero termina arrojándose a él, aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras no para de temblar y llorar angustiado.

— Regréseme… hágalo…

Con voz rasposa y casi irreconocible ruega Draco al poderoso mago, algunas lágrimas sanguinolentas caen en la túnica púrpura de Dumbledore mientras otras resbalan por su faz hasta manchar su bata blanca hospitalaria. Escuchó algunos gemidos de consternación pero no les da importancia, no sabe quienes más están ahí pero ya sea que sea la verdad o esté loco, debe volver con Harry, quiere estar con él.

— Lo tenía… estábamos juntos… era feliz…

— No lo tenías… eras infeliz… todo era dolor…

Dumbledore abraza con suma tristeza la delgada silueta del rubio y comienza a tallarle con melancolía la espalda; todo fue su culpa y éste muchacho pagó con su vida, su cuerpo, su mente y alma por no calcular a fondo las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

— Quiero volver…

— Lo vi mi pequeño, quise ayudarte lo más pronto posible pero hasta hoy lo logramos… todo era una eterna pesadilla para ti, te destruías poco a poco…

— Pero estábamos juntos…

— No era él… era una imagen falsa… te consumías en ese amor ilusorio…

— No…

— Todo fue una cruel mentira fabricada para destrozarte en cada aspecto posible…

— Le tenía…

— No lo conociste, Draco… no lo amaste realmente, no era él con quien estabas y por quien te sacrificaste tanto… nunca ha sido él… no fueron sus besos ni sus caricias… no fueran sus palabras de ánimo… no fueron sus traiciones… no era su lástima… tampoco fueron sus mentiras…

— No…

Escucha como algo cae y levanta su rostro del pecho del mago, topándose con un par de esmeraldas que había creído conocer perfectamente. Todo el tiempo se paraliza para él y se hunde en aquellos pozos verdes, averiguando la verdad.

Harry tiembla al ver esa mirada prácticamente carente de vida fija en él de tal manera como si hurgara en su alma y un estremecimiento lo recorre de los pies a la cabeza; siente la mano de Hermione apretando su mano izquierda con fuerza para infundirle ánimos y un apretón en su hombro derecho por parte de Ron le dice que están ahí para apoyarlo a pesar de todo.

·

Draco suelta a Dumbledore, observa a su padrino y luego a todos los presentes… sabe que es verdad lo que ha escuchado y que Dumbledore tiene la razón… nunca ha conocido a Harry Potter, no puede amar un espejismo ni al hombre que lo castigó de esa manera, por que han sido los ojos de Harry quienes le han dicho la verdad: fue él quien lo maldijo.

No fue por Harry Potter que lo violaron y torturaron antes de finalizar la guerra…

No fue Harry Potter quien le confesó que lo amaba cuando una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo la semana después de la caída de Voldemort…

No fue Harry Potter quien estuvo a su lado cuando perdió a su bebé y la oportunidad de tener hijos algún día…

No fue por Harry Potter que se sacrificó y por quien terminó con el rostro desfigurado…

No fue Harry quien lo llenó de promesas para después romper sus sueños al buscar cobijo en otros brazos…

No fue él quien lo engañaba pero le regalaba como consolación alguna noche de placer…

No era él quien estuvo a su lado y compartió años de su vida…

Pero sí es Harry Potter quien le odia con tanta intensidad que le dio un castigo injusto, quien lo confinó a vivir una eterna pesadilla como vida.

Más lágrimas de sangre se dejan caer por sus mejillas de marfil y Dumbledore voltea hacia una de las ventanas, mientras que Snape saca un pañuelo en un vano intento de limpiarle su rostro y tranquilizarle.

Pero sólo puede encontrar un consuelo al decirle adiós a ese hombre con quien estuvo… a esa maldición que lo ha dejado sin ilusiones… a esa vida falsa que lo cambiado por completo…

·

Es entonces, que un grito lleno de dolor, frustración, sueños deshechos y desamor escapa de su garganta y provoca una gran tristeza en quienes llegan a escucharlo… Por que sólo el amor tiene la fuerza de destruir de tal manera a una persona y contagiar su dolor al menos por un momento a los que lo rodean.

-

-

INICIADO y FINALIZADO: 14 de junio de 2006

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**COMENTARIOS:** Esta desgraciada idea viene carcomiéndome la mente desde hace una semana, no pude evitarlo y al final desee hacerlo… últimamente tengo un extraño gusto a maltratar a mi hermoso Dragón, que no comprendo como es que me encanta tanto y a la vez me gusta hacerlo sufrir… La idea de una especie de coma donde la persona fabrica un mundo casi real ya ha sido más o menos manejada en un par de historias en lo que me he dado cuenta, una de YuGiOh y otra de Gravi, en ambas se habla de ese mundo y cuando salen pues todo queda arreglado fácilmente, he estado pensando en ello y creo que no será tan fácil, además que es más factible (o más realista) de manejar en el mundo de HP por eso de la magia… Como sea, Draco tendrá sus secuelas de la maldición y una nueva visión de vida, intercalando por momentos comentarios o recuerdos sobre lo que vivió o experimentó mientras 'dormía'…

Si les interesa esta idea la seguiré desarrollando, pero depende del apoyo que reciba por que realmente tengo varios proyectos (lo sé, _mea culpa_) y les doy prioridad según su aceptación.

Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...

Arrivederci…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido slash (homosexual); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o chicos de edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que abstenerse a leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

-

**AUTORA:** Sehren Kou

-

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

—**CE—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(X)** Aclaraciones o especificaciones varias

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**· CAPÍTULO II ·**

Otra vez se siente perdido, ahí en medio de aquellas calles desoladas y casas derruidas; comienza caminar sin ir a ningún lado en particular, el ambiente es tan desolado y frío, ni un sonido se aprecia en el lugar, tan sólo su respiración y comienza a preocuparse.

De pronto divisa la sombra de alguien y comienza a correr hacia ella, ve el pálido reflejo en el vidrio estrellado de una vitrina y da vuelta en aquellos callejones oscuros, siguiendo la escurridiza silueta; pero sólo sus pasos apresurados resonando sobre las frías callejuelas empedradas y su respiración acelerada le acompañan, como si aquella persona sólo fuera una imagen y no alguien real ya que no produce sonido alguno y es tan rápida que comienza a pensar que es sólo un producto de su imaginación.

Pero al final, llega a los límites de ese pueblo fantasma y se queda horrorizado al apreciar el panorama frente a él: mujeres, hombres, ancianos, adolescentes muertos y desperdigados por todo el campo. El viento agita sus cabellos oscuros y levanta su mirada esmeralda para posarla por fin al centro de toda esa masacre, parpadeando confundido ante lo que encuentra.

Sobre el tronco de un árbol truncado, se encuentra la figura de aquella persona que había estado persiguiendo, alguien ataviado por una larguísima túnica de un blanco impoluto, con una capucha ancha ocultando su faz, sentada sobre el madero con la pierna derecha flexionada y la izquierda colgando; pero lo que atrae su atención es lo que carga entre sus brazos, algo envuelto por una frazada blanca.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

La figura sólo ladea la cabeza como si no entendiera su pregunta y se mantiene en silencio, logrando que comience a desesperarse; da un paso hacia delante pero se detiene al ver que estaría adentrándose a esa zona de muerte y desesperanza.

— ¿Por qué huías de mí?… siempre huyes…

Abre los ojos de manera enorme al entender lo que acaba de decir, comienza a temblar al ir dándose cuenta de lo repetitivo de toda esa escena y trata de controlarse.

La figura sólo extiende su brazo derecho como señalando todo el lugar y que lo está esperando ahí; pero al ver que se niega a acercarse, se levanta y mantiene parado sobre el tronco, bajando la cabeza para observar lo que sostiene, como si estuviera tomando una importante decisión. Le extiende lo que sea que abrigue esa frazada y trata de animarle a ir por ella, pero no lo logra.

Sabe que es importante pero no quiere entrar, ha sido tanto lo que ha soportado, tanto lo que ha provocado como para rodearse de todo aquello; aprieta fuertemente sus manos en puños y mira furioso a esa persona desconocida, comienza a detestarla por lo que quiere obligarlo a hacer y no caerá en sus provocaciones.

La silueta asexual abraza contra sí aquel pequeño bulto por un momento y termina por quitarle la frazada, mostrando una esfera transparente sin nada dentro de ella; pero un pálido rayo de luna la atraviesa y la esfera comienza a mostrar diversas cosas: unas flores que si no recuerda mal son campanillas de invierno, fuegos artificiales, un beso, las estrellas de alguna constelación, pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando o ¿serán lágrimas, una bofetada a alguien, una mano entrelazándose a otra…

Pero lo que le aterra de un momento a otro es ver como esa persona voltea su rostro a un lado con tristeza y separa las palmas de sus manos dejando caer la esfera, la cual aún muestra una última imagen: un bebé…

— ¡Noooo!

Se arroja al piso y siente que todo se rompe a su alrededor, la esfera se estrella contra el suelo y el sonido de ello es tan estremecedor que su alma se siente ahogada y no sabe que hacer más que llevarse sus manos a la cabeza y dejar que las lágrimas corran.

(NDS: Para quienes han visto la película de X/1999, imagínense una escena muy parecida a cuando Kotori sueña con los dos Kamuis)

·

— ¡Harry! ¡Despierta Harry!

Abre los ojos y trata de enfocar su mirada, pero sólo ve un par de sombras mientras su respiración está agitada y su cuerpo sudoroso.

— Sólo fue una pesadilla, Harry

Reconoce la voz de Remus y asiente, se incorpora un poco y a tientas toma sus gafas del buró junto a su cama; cuando por fin ve bien reconoce la figura de su padrino y de Remus, trata de sonreír pero aún siente vestigios de aquel intenso dolor que le embargó cuando en aquel sueño la esfera se destruía por completo.

Hace años que ese visión comenzó a tomar forma, primero inocentemente al tratar de alcanzar a aquella persona pero cada vez avanzaba un poco más y cuando llegó al campo cubierto de cadáveres la idea de que Voldemort intentaba distraerle con ello comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, hasta que lo derrotó y el sueño seguía visitándolo de vez en cuando. De la última vez ya habían pasado casi tres meses hasta hoy, pero esta noche ha sido cruel como nunca ha experimentado tal capacidad de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, Sirius… es sólo ese maldito sueño al que no le encuentro sentido – golpea el colchón –, ahora he visto a un bebé dentro de una tonta bola de cristal que se rompía…

— Tal vez Dumbledore pueda ayudarte

— Dumbledore está demasiado ocupado con Malfoy como para que le diga que tengo sueños recurrentes, es una tontería comparado a lo que le preocupa ahora

La respuesta cortante de Harry a la sugerencia de Remus hace que el castaño y Sirius intercambien miradas; desde que salió a la luz quien había sido el responsable de la situación del chico rubio, Dumbledore no dijo nada, ni un regaño, ni una llamada de atención o un consejo, algún tipo de consuelo, nada, simplemente le miró fijamente por varios minutos y asintió como si entendiera; fue lo peor que pudo suceder para Harry.

— Oh, por Merlín… sueno tan patético y egoísta… y todo es mi culpa… mi culpa

Harry comienza a temblar violentamente y baja su rostro mientras lágrimas de culpabilidad surcan sus mejillas. Ambos hombres se sientan junto a él, uno de cada lado y tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna manera, aunque ellos saben que lo que está pasando Harry es justo a pesar de que les duela admitirlo; condenar a alguien inocente es una gran carga.

Sirius talla de manera ida la espalda de su ahijado mientras observa las llamas arder en la chimenea de esa habitación, él mejor que nadie sabe el tormento que ha sufrido Draco, nadie mejor que él puede comprender la desesperación de la inocencia que nadie cree y el odio hacia aquellos que disponen de las vidas de otros como si fueran dioses. Seguramente su sobrino ha de estar odiando con todo su ser a Harry, no lo culpa por ello pero tampoco puede aceptar que Harry tenga que pasar por esto, después de todo es el condenado Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció, Harry también ha sufrido lo indecible desde su nacimiento y no se la pasa quejando de ello.

Remus ve el matiz opaco en los siempre brillantes ojos de Sirius y baja su mirada, está consciente de la manera en que Sirius se identifica con Malfoy y del conflicto que debe estar pasando por no permitir que nadie dañe a Harry por tal cruento error. Se levanta y desaparece para ir a la cocina para preparar unas bebidas calientes; ve como Kreacher permanece pegado a las ventanas con la mirada pérdida, seguro el elfo ya sabe la situación y que su odio hacia Harry se ha de haber incrementado a niveles peligrosos, tal vez ya deberían ir pensando en dejarlo de manera definitiva en Hogwarts o algo parecido.

Cuando regresa ve como Sirius se mantiene agachado frente a Harry, quien se mantiene sentado a la orilla de su cama y llorando contra él, buscando cierto alivio a toda esa culpa que está corroyéndole desde adentro. Coloca la bandeja con tazas de chocolate caliente (para él), té negro (para Harry) y café (para Sirius) sobre la mesa de noche. No sabe que es lo que necesita escuchar Harry, así que se mantiene en silencio

— Y sus lágrimas… no puedo sacar de mi cabeza su rostro surcado por esas lágrimas de sangre… Sirius… no sé que hacer…

Y entre sollozos ambos hombres se quedan estáticos, completamente asombrados por ese comentario; Remus se mira las manos de manera nerviosa y Sirius suelta lentamente a Harry, tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¿Has dicho lágrimas de sangre?

— Sí… ¿por qué?

Sirius se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro en la estancia mientras se pasa la mano por sus cabellos, rumiando un sin fin de cosas.

— ¿Sirius?

— Harry… las lágrimas de sangre no son normales… hace diez siglos que un mago no llora sangre, podría decirse que se consideraba un mito…

— No entiendo

Remus toma aire profundamente para seguir con su explicación ya que Sirius parece demasiado ensimismado como para prestarle atención a Harry.

— Nadie sabe exactamente que significan o presagian las lágrimas de sangre en un mago… pero es seña de algo demasiado inmenso y profundo… el último mago del que se decía que había derramado sangre por lágrimas fue Godric Gryffindor, nunca dijo por qué pero se piensa que en algo de ello tuvo que ver Salazar Slytherin, ya que después de que éste se fuese todo pasó… ¿Verdad o leyenda? Nadie lo sabe y en realidad nadie quiere saberlo…

— Lo que quiere decir Remus es que Draco ha pasado por un proceso que lo ha marcado de tal manera que será muy difícil que alguien logre ayudarlo, si es que puede suceder eso… eso es lo significa para todos nosotros el que haya llorado sangre… una especie de maldición…

Harry baja su rostro al escuchar como su padrino tutea al rubio; al parecer se siente responsable de algún modo por el chico, después de todo es el único familiar vivo que le resta a Malfoy, sin mencionar a Tonks.

Oculta su rostro en sus manos al seguir en esa pesadilla, si creía que había sido un infierno todo lo referente a la guerra había estado equivocado, lo que ahora vive y siente es el verdadero infierno traído por Voldemort. Luchó y mató para lograr la paz de todos y la seguridad de sus seres queridos y toda la gente inocente; pero de todas maneras ha manchado sus manos de sangre inocente con aquellas lágrimas derramadas y convirtiéndose en algo muy parecido a un mortífago al haber dispuesto de una vida sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

— **CE —**

Draco abre los ojos con cierta pereza y cuando logra despertar del todo, no se mueve, simplemente mantiene su mirada fija en el techo de la aséptica habitación. Aun no acaba de aceptar que lo que pensó que fueron más de siete años de vida hayan sido en realidad poco más de tres años de largo infierno; se siente tan cansado y aburrido, tal vez debería sentirse más vivo que nunca y feliz por que todo haya terminado pero ya sea aquí o dentro de aquella alucinación, le da todo igual.

Siente una cálida mano tomar su mano derecha y voltea con indiferencia hacia su costado, topándose con una mirada violácea desconocida pero no dice nada y simplemente la observa fijamente, analizando cada detalle de ese rostro femenino: cabello lacio y corto de un profundo color negro algo revuelto, ojos de color violeta de mirar indescifrable y pesado, nariz bastante común, labios algo carnosos y piel pálida.

— Se han equivocado contigo, tus ojos no son del color de una tormenta sino de un día nublado en el que no se sabe si lloverá o no

Draco no dice nada y sólo mantiene su mirada gris fija en aquella violácea; ojos de amatista que no muestran más que una fría coraza protegiendo sus pensamientos, le recuerdan tanto la mirada ónix de su padrino que se anima a hablar.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Oh… que mala educación la mía – con un falso tono de disculpa –, mi nombre es Sehren Kou

Nuevamente quedan en silencio y ella cruza sus piernas sin soltarle de la mano sino alzándola mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos para colocarla en su regazo. Como no dice más y de algún modo la actitud de esa mujer ha despertado su curiosidad, comienza a analizar más detalles; por su vestimenta debe ser adinerada: elegantes pantalones negros, jersey blanco de angora de cuello vuelto, túnica negra de punto de aspecto bastante caro, una fina cadena con una cruz y aretes del mismo material, posiblemente oro blanco; casada por el anillo que muestra en su dedo anular derecho (detalle curioso cuando se acostumbra llevarlo en el izquierdo); maniaca en algún grado por que no puede estar completamente quieta, en especial con las manos.

— ¿Has terminado?

Deja de observarle las manos y ve como sonríe divertida, entonces ambos escuchan la puerta abrirse pero no voltean, simplemente se observan a los ojos como esperando a ver quien cede antes, hasta que una mano se coloca en el hombro derecho de ella y ambos rompen el contacto visual.

— ¿Has calmado al chucho?

— Dumbledore se está encargando de Black… Draco, me alegra verte despierto y más relajado

Severus arquea una ceja ante el mutismo de su ahijado pero no dice nada, en cambio jala otra silla y la coloca al lado de la de la pelinegra y pasa su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de ella; entonces sí que atrae la atención completa del rubio.

— ¿Significa lo que creo? – se percata del anillo a juego al de Sehren en el dedo de Severus

— Sí – en tono parco

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hace un año, tu padrino sí que es un hombre difícil… ¿Creerás que me dio calabazas varias veces?

— ¿Sí?

— Claro, me costó muchísimo meterlo en mi cama, ahora ni se diga llevarlo al altar; me le declaré y todo y el seguía en sus treces de mandarme al diablo… Claro, tú mejor que nadie debes conocerlo

— Pero al parecer lo conseguiste

— Por supuesto

Draco observa la mueca de su padrino y la sonrisa satisfecha de ella, y termina por esbozar una suave sonrisa ante la expresión de ambos.

— Disculpa que te trate con confianza pero después de todo eres el ahijado de mi esposo, ¿no?… ahora, creo que he hablado mucho y hace tiempo que no charlas con tu padrino, así que ¿por qué no te sientas y charlas con él mientras te cepillo el cabello?

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron?

— Es una curiosa historia, Severus tenía que matarme; pero que te cuente él…

— **CE —**

— ¿Qué sucede con su magia?

Severus se pasea como león enjaulado por la oficina del director, algo irónico dada su calidad de serpiente, mientras que Sehren toma uno de los caramelos de limón que Dumbledore le ofrece.

— Su magia estuvo en un punto demasiado inestable como viste… de alguna manera él mismo se colocó un sello como protección y por eso su estado actual

— Vaya…

— ¡Nada de 'vaya'! ¡¿No ves que para él puede ser terrible verse desproveído de su propia magia! – le grita Snape a su esposa

— Fue su decisión, inconsciente pero al fin y al cabo su decisión… Si, será un duro golpe pero para eso estamos ahí nosotros, hay que buscar que centre su atención en otros asuntos, posiblemente le animaría conseguir los EXTASIS teóricos, estoy segura que ha estado pensando en eso por como lo he estado observando actuar estos días…

— También hay que ir ideando cómo sugerirle recibir ayuda

— ¿Ayuda? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? – deteniéndose de golpe en su andar

— Que un psicomago le atendiere; no es mala idea, necesita que un profesional trate con él esos temas que se rehúsa a hablar con todos nosotros

— No lo aceptará…

Severus se sienta derrotado en la silla al lado de Sehren y echa su cabeza hacia atrás sin saber que más hacer para acercarse a su ahijado. Está consciente de que la sugerencia de su esposa de hacer a Draco enfocarse en cosas positivas que le levantan su orgullo magullado y la idea de Dumbledore para asistir a Draco de un modo en que ellos no pueden, son lo mejor; pero tiene tanto miedo y siente tanta culpa por haber dejado ese día a Draco solo.

Debió estar con él, no confiarse en que Lupin sabría mantener a raya a la Orden; pero todo salió mal a los planes que habían hecho y el culpable de ello fue el mismísimo chico por el que Draco y él estaban luchando. Ironías de la vida…

"

»— ¿Estás seguro Draco?

— Por supuesto Severus, está es la oportunidad que tenemos para entregarle a Lupin la información del velo…

— Es demasiado riesgoso…

Severus bebió de golpe un buen trago de firewhisky sin apartar su mirada ónix del rubio, quien se terminaba de alistar con su uniforme de mortífago. Ambos en la habitación del más joven, protegidos por múltiples hechizos para evitar que oídos ajenos a los suyos escucharan la importante información que padrino y ahijado intercambiaban.

— Todo está cuidadosamente planeado con el licántropo para que toda esta fachada siga; lo encontraras en el punto de encuentro que fijaron, entregas la información mientras todo queda encubierto por el ataque sorpresa de la Orden y listo

— Debes salir en el momento exacto para no caer a manos de ellos, sabes que nuestras cabezas tienen precio

— Lo sé… – indiferente

— ¡Demonios! ¡No lo sabes! Para ti Dumbledore no significa más que otra pieza en esta guerra pero para muchos ha significado más que un padre, varios de la Orden no dudaran en mandarte un Avada, de verte; el hechizo fidelio nos mantiene acorralados a ti, a mí y a Lupin, no podemos decir nada de la verdad para defendernos

— ¿Cómo dice tu maestro? Hay que confiar en que todo resultará bien, Severus… no tenemos más que eso y estamos en tiempos de guerra, decidimos participar en este plan y ahora nos jodemos, así sin más

El ojigris se terminó de colocar su túnica, tomó su máscara y dio la media vuelta, mirando seriamente a su padrino; no quería ponerlo más nervioso aún pero algo dentro de él, probablemente su propia magia, le decía que ese día sería particularmente difícil y determinante en muchísimos aspectos. Esbozó una sonrisa algo sarcástica para encubrir ese torbellino interno de dudas y se acercó al mayor, se levantó de puntillas y le obsequió un beso ligero en los labios a modo de despedida.

Ése era el día…

— Ve tú al encuentro con Lupin y yo me quedo

Pero antes de que abriera la puerta, la fuerte mano del pelinegro le sujetó de su muñeca derecha de manera fuerte, a pesar de la dura máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, su tono de voz sonó preocupado, como si él también presintiera que ese día sería particularmente difícil.

— No fue planeado así y no podemos cambiar nada ahora, cualquier error puede ser fatal… No te preocupes por mí, padrino, sé cuidarme y saldré antes de que lleguen

— Ten cuidado, Draco… por favor

Draco sólo asintió sin darse la vuelta, le estaba siendo difícil todo pero no podía esconderse como un niño asustado; era parte de una guerra y jugando un papel demasiado importante y peligroso como para retractarse a esas alturas; no había vuelta atrás…«

·

»Lupin ya estaba esperándolo en aquella fuente de ese pequeño parque abandonado, simulando pedir un deseo mientras arrojaba una moneda en el agua que había por una lluvia que recién había acabado de pasar. Se colocó a su lado y lo imitó, susurrando palabras resguardadas por un hechizo especial para que el castaño fuera el único que pudiera oírlo.

Le informó datos importantes sobre los horocrux y finalmente le dijo donde acababa de depositar los folios con el tan ansiado contenido sobre el velo donde cayera Sirius Black por culpa de Bellatrix. Se disponía a irse cuando se quedó quieto, observando el patronum con forma de nutria que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Lupin; éste entregó su mensaje y desapareció. Pero lo que hizo a su corazón comenzar a latir desbocadamente y sentir que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies fueron las palabras de él.

— Adelantaron el ataque…«

"

Y ésa fue la última vez que se vieron él y Draco, con el rubio completamente sano y como era; por que ahora parece un muñeco vacío, esperando que el viento sea lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr empujarlo por algún abismo y así perderse en él.

Fue aquel instante cuando vio el patronum de Granger que supo que nada iba a suceder como habían planeado, que todo sería diferente y que debió hacer caso de sus instintos cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su ahijado despedirse de él.

— **CE —**

Draco se levanta de su cama con cierta lentitud y movimientos etéreos que más parece una dulce ninfa moviéndose que un mago.

Su precioso cabello cae como cascada por su espalda, tan largo que pasa su cadera y tan hermoso como el primer día; su blanca piel luciendo tan bella como el más fino alabastro y tan suave como la más sedosa de las sedas y sus movimientos tan elegantes o de ser posible, aún más gráciles que la última vez que caminó realmente. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos muestran tal carencia de emociones y a la vez una armonía tan enigmática que ningún legimens podría acceder a sus pensamientos.

Han sido los cuidados de Dumbledore y Severus los que han logrado que la maldición no lograra consumirlo físicamente como era parte de sus efectos principales; por eso su apariencia prácticamente sana y que sus músculos no estén atrofiados, sólo un poco más de atención médica y lo darán de alta. Aunque todo esto no le importa mucho en estos momentos ya que su mente divaga en otros asuntos.

Abre la puerta y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo, sabe perfectamente que su magia se ha desvanecido pero aún puede sentir la de otros y es así cómo evita encontrarse con cualquier mago, bruja o squib. Llega al ala de maternidad y se detiene frente a la pared de cristal donde se pueden apreciar las pequeñas maravillas que la vida acaba de brindar a los afortunados padres. Coloca su pálida mano izquierda sobre el cristal y una sonrisa sincera pero melancólica se forma en sus labios.

Otra cosa que le arrancó esa maldición: el nunca haber sentido realmente la calidez y los primeros movimientos de aquel hijo que tanto deseó tener. Ese pequeño fue producto de un acto aberrante pero había sido como una luz a la que aferrarse, algo bueno entre tanta porquería y el cual de un día al otro perdió, él o ella simplemente dejó de vivir, arrancándole la posibilidad de albergar otra vida en su interior. Ahora sabe que nunca lo estuvo esperando y que todas esas sensaciones fueron una gran mentira como todo; debería sentirse aliviado que aún puede tener un hijo algún día pero ahora le parece que si se arriesgara a ello, algo malo sucederá y se lo arrancara sin consideraciones.

"

»— Te amo

— Y yo a ti, Drake… Nunca me separaré de ti

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Con mi alma… siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase; por toda la eternidad

— La eternidad es mucho tiempo, Harry

— Poco a tu lado… éste bebé será tan mío como tuyo, ya verás cuanto lo querré y luego le daremos varios hermanitos y hermanitas… te amo tanto…«

"

— La eternidad fue muy corta realmente… el bebé te traía malos recuerdos… y nunca pude darte los hijos que querías…

Pero no derrama lágrima alguna, se siente tan vacío y a la vez tan lleno de recuerdos; y éste es uno de los mayores.

Una joven enfermera le ve y le enseña al bebé que acaba de alimentar con un biberón; sonríe y con un gesto le agradece a la considerada chica. Son tan monos los niños y las niñas, tan hermosos y delicados, un milagro en sí mismo cada uno. Acaricia por última vez el cristal y da la media vuelta; acaba de decirle adiós a un sueño y a un deseo.

Esas alegrías no le están permitidas, lo aprendió muy bien en aquella ensoñación tortuosa y no luchará contra las aguas mágicas del destino. Su vida está condenada a seguir sin esas bondades, lo ha aceptado y no hay por qué hacer vanas ilusiones sólo por que ha regresado a la "realidad".

Regresa a su habitación pero cuando sólo está a un par de metros de ella se detiene al ver a esa persona que lo ha destruido de un sólo golpe dos veces: al maldecirlo y dentro de esa misma maldición. Sus orbes de mercurio chocan con las esmeraldas de aquél y da un paso hacia atrás.

»_Eres sólo mío… tan mío como nadie podría tenerte_«

Otro paso hacia atrás al recordar esa primera noche entre ambos, cuando las barreras se rompieron y se entregaron apasionadamente sin que a su nuevo amante le importara realmente de que bando era, sólo le amó por que así era.

»_Así quería tenerte, Malfoy: a mi completa merced_«

Ve con terror como aquél avanza hacia él de manera amenazante como aquella vez, cuando las llamas se perfilaban a sus espaldas mientras se adentraba a aquel salón con su varita en mano.

»_Te amo tanto, Drake…_«

Esas palabras mágicas tras pasar aquella hermosa estrella fugaz vienen de pronto a su mente y apoya débilmente su mano izquierda sobre la pared en busca de algún apoyo.

»_No tienes idea de cuanto te odio y el asco que me das… tú, sucio mortífago_«

Sólo resuena en su cabeza el odio destilado en cada palabra cuando se vieron cara a cara y no escucha el tono arrepentido con el que el de cabello oscuro pronuncia su nombre ahora. Da otro paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que él avanza dos.

»_Siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase… Di que me amas, por favor_«

Se lleva la mano derecha a la boca para acallar aquel gemido de dolor que le invade al tener tan presente una de las vanas promesas de su amante ficticio, comparando aquellos ojos brillantes y anhelantes de ese momento a estos fríos que le condenaron.

»_Puedes rogar si quieres, pero no me importa lo que digas_«

La voz dura y llena de resentimiento se impuso sobre los gritos de fondo de los mortífagos que iban cayendo y de los miembros de la Orden que iban avanzando, sólo estaban él y su rencor.

Ve que aquél extiende su mano para tocarlo y retrocede de inmediato lo más rápido que puede; choca con alguien y de pronto sus fuerzas comienzan a desvanecerse mientras la misma voz pero a la vez de dos distintas personas resuena en su mente de manera repetida, se deja caer al suelo mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza y lo único que alcanza a traspasar esa bruma de demencia es la voz alarmada de su padrino.

— ¡Draco! ¡No te rindas, regresa Draco!

— Severus

Alarga su mano derecha y acaricia la faz preocupada de Severus antes de caer exhausto y perder el conocimiento en brazos del mayor, pero afortunadamente sin que haya cedido a abrazar la locura.

— Gracias a Dios que sigues aquí Draco…

Y por vez primera en su vida Harry se queda petrificado al ver como Severus Snape abraza el cuerpo desfallecido del rubio mientras algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos de ónix; nunca pensó que el adusto hombre realmente albergara sentimientos sinceros por alguien pero por lo que ve así es.

De pronto una mano lo toma fuertemente del hombro y lo empuja contra una de las paredes violentamente, levanta su mirada y ve que es la esposa de su exprofesor de pociones, la cual lo observa con absoluta frialdad.

— Lárgate ahora mismo, Potter… nadie te quiere aquí… y si vuelves me encargaré de que sea el mismo Dumbledore quien te eche

Un nuevo empujón y reprime el quejido que estuvo a punto de escapársele, la mujer simplemente se acerca al rubio y a su esposo sin volver a prestarle atención alguna a su presencia ahí. Toma aire profundamente y comienza a alejarse, no es el momento para confrontar a Malfoy cuando se encuentra tan delicado; tal vez más adelante, cuando las aguas se calmen y él encuentre las palabras indicadas para expresar todo su sentir.

Sí… cuando sea el momento, regresará y ambos tendrán que hablar… sólo hasta entonces se verán…

-

-

INICIADO: 20 de junio de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 21 de junio de 2006

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**COMENTARIOS:** Aquí de nuevo… lamento haber perdido el toque del primer cap o que por momentos parezca así pero todo esto es una etapa de transición… Me pregunto, si Harry Potter es el amado héroe ¿por qué le tengo esa antipatía últimamente? Puede que después de todo me guste verlo más como el adolescente que es y el que puede cometer graves errores como cualquiera en vez de ignorar eso, ni idea… cuando me refiero a Harry por lo regular lo hago como aquél o él ya que para Draco no es Harry o al menos el que conoce, por eso esa manera de referirse al ojiverde… Será un fic corto o al menos eso planeo, no quiero desgastar mucho el concepto pero espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo… Les agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, muchas gracias…

Ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...

Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido slash (homosexual); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o chicos de edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que abstenerse a leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

-

**AUTORA:** Sehren Kou

-

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

—**CE—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**· CAPÍTULO III ·**

Un par de irises grisáceos se mantienen fijos en el firmamento que puede apreciarse gracias a un gran ventanal rectangular a su costado izquierdo; la oscuridad se cierne por completo en el cielo pero lo que atrae la atención del dueño de ese cuerpo laxo que se mantiene relajado en aquel cómodo diván, es la nieve que cae lentamente, formando un pequeño monte en las orillas del ventanal.

— ¿En qué piensas, Draco?

— Mañana es navidad

— Lo sé, ya compré tu regalo

— ¿Sabes, Julius? Es mi primera navidad sin él… aunque no sé… tampoco es que en realidad hayamos compartido alguna

Draco gira su faz y observa fijamente la figura de ese hombre realmente atractivo que le acompaña: calvo, ojos de un llamativo tono oscuro de verde, piel de un hermoso tono ébano, complexión atlética y bastante alto.

Juius sonríe de manera encantadora y cruza sus largas piernas, dejando que sus lentes de micas redondas sin moldura resbalen hasta la punta de su nariz; coloca un pequeño cuadernillo en la mesa de estilo Arts & Crafts a su lado izquierdo y toma una paleta del cuenco de estilo Art Nouveau llena de varias de diversos sabores.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes ante esa idea?

El rubio extiende su mano derecha y enseguida Julius se inclina hacia delante para darle una paleta; al recibirla Draco nuevamente gira su faz y abre el empaque del dulce muggle para observar de manera ida el nevado paisaje que se despliega sobre todo Londres. Su rápido curso sobre el mundo muggle le ha servido bastante para terminar de reconocer que los muggles no son el todo salvajes; su conocimiento general al específico como el arte y la decoración le ha permitido no sólo reconocer los finos y elegantes muebles de ese amplio salón sino para incorporarse sin muchos problemas a ese mundo de las personas sin magia.

Pero ahora mismo está en medio de su terapia con Julius Sever, squib de 38 años, hijo de una de las mejores medibrujas de la comunidad mágica con especialidad en fertilidad, bruja que decidió ser madre soltera; pero Julius no sólo es hijo de una destacada medibruja sino que cuenta con una respetable reputación propia como psicomago en el mundo mágico y como psiquiatra en la esfera muggle, además de contar con un fino gusto de la elegancia, una mente aguda y un estricto sentido del honor que le han valido ser merecedor de la confianza total de Draco Malfoy.

— Mucha nostalgia por que con él todo era aun más especial… mucho dolor al recordar su especial entusiasmo a la hora de elegir los presentes para Ginevra y como se escapaba, según él sin que yo me diera cuenta, para ir a pasar algunas horas con ella… bastante confusión por que lo que creí fueron siete navidades han sido sólo tres y las cuales me las pasé dormitando… bastante frustración y enojo por haber tenido que pasar esto cuando me sacrifique para ayudarlo…

— ¿Odio?

— No, odio no… estoy seguro de que si él hubiera matado frente a mí a mi padrino o a mi madre, seguramente no habría hecho preguntas y le hubiera mandado sin más un avada kedavra… duele pero esa es la verdad… detesto lo que hizo pero el dolor ciega y eso es algo de lo que mejor sé…

— ¿Le perdonas, entonces?

— No me ha pedido perdón y otorgárselo sólo por que todo mundo le deba la paz de la comunidad mágica tampoco es algo que me apetezca…

— ¿Entonces?

— Nada, simplemente nada…

— Mhnn… – tomando anotaciones – ¿Qué presentes has comprado para tu padrino y su esposa?

Transcurre una media hora más entre comentarios e interludios de silencio por parte del rubio hasta que la sesión termina. Julius se levanta y extiende su mano para ayudar al rubio a levantarse, ambos se colocan sus abrigos y demás prendas abrigadoras para salir juntos hacia la calle.

Julius se despide de las personas con las que se van topando mientras Draco anda con paso tranquilo y expresión indiferente en su faz, balanceándose suavemente su larga trenza a lo largo de su espalda; un peinado bastante peculiar, su cabello sujeto a la altura de la nuca con un arillo de plata para comenzar a trenzarse hasta la mitad donde otro arillo idéntico se mantiene firme mientras el resto del cabello se mantiene suelto. A pesar de todo muestra una apariencia impecable y única con sus prendas caras y elegantes; un traje de corte italiano en color negro azulado, corbata de seda azul cobalto, camisa oscura, abrigo negro y zapatos hechos a la medida, también italianos.

Ambos se detienen frente a las puertas del ascensor y cuando las puertas se abren, Draco da un ligero respingo de sorpresa, pero enseguida reacciona y entra al aparato; a veces todavía se sorprende de esos artefactos muggles y no puede evitar reaccionar por el desconcierto. Ha sido confuso y algo atemorizante el irse a vivir al mundo muggle pero de igual manera bastante reconfortante ante la ausencia de su magia y refrescante al ir descubriendo el peculiar modo de vivir de aquellos no magos.

Cuando salen del edificio de inmediato les golpea el aire gélido del invierno, Julius se acomoda su bufanda y Draco saca sus guantes del abrigo negro largo para colocárselos, mientras sus pálidas mejillas toman un suave tono carmín debido al golpe del aire contra su delicada piel.

De pronto el rubio se queda quieto, con sus manos sujetando su bufanda a medio acomodar y levanta su mirada gris para observar el cielo oscuro. Su terapeuta jala su gorro de las orillas mientras se queja del intenso frío, pero al ver el raro estado del chico se agacha y truena sus dedos frente a él.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué no caminamos al sitio de taxis?

El ojiverde asiente aprobador pero sin borrar la expresión analítica de su faz; así comienzan a caminar juntos, en completo silencio pero no sólo de esos incómodos sino de los que presagian algo delicado. Toma aire profundamente y apretuja aún más sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, copos aislados comienzan a caer y observa como muchas personas siguen realizando sus compras navideñas.

Cuando finalmente llegan al sitio de taxis más cercano, Draco inclina ligeramente su faz mientras se acomoda mejor sus guantes, comenzando a hablar suavemente y casi sin mover los labios.

— Nos están siguiendo… ve al caldero chorreante y usa la red flu para despistar, tal vez ir a visitar a tu madre a San Mungo sea una buena opción, hay mucha gente ahí…

— ¿Qué dices? – perplejo

— Hay un rastro de energía mágica, es vaga pero no nos ha perdido la pista desde que salimos del edificio; no me preguntes quien es por que no la reconozco del todo… yo entraré a los servicios de la tienda tras nosotros y usaré mi traslador de emergencia, pero tú debes irte o nos cogerán juntos y ahí si que no podremos hacer nada sin magia

Julius baja su mirada y observa la poca nieve acumulada sobre la acera, se adelanta y abre una de las puertas traseras del vehículo, el plan del chico es lo mejor por el momento ya que el traslador sólo sirve para Draco, él no tiene magia y quedaría indefenso a cualquier ataque de ese misterioso mago, lo cual sería malo para ambos. Da la dirección y antes de que arranque el auto le murmura un "cuídate mucho, por favor" al rubio.

Draco exhala lentamente mientras observa como el auto negro se aleja, da la media vuelta con calma y entra directamente a la cafetería. Remueve con normalidad y trata de evitar a los muggles para no tener problemas; cuando llega a la puerta de los servicios, la empuja y al ver que no hay nadie cerca activa su traslador sin perder el tiempo, una imitación de galeón hecho de oro blanco.

De inmediato siente el familiar tirón en su ombligo y en medio del torbellino de colores y la fuerte ráfaga de viento frío golpeándolo, suelta un profundo suspiro de alivio. De pronto el camino se abre y llega a su destino, descendiendo sin problemas en medio del hall de Snape Manor.

— ¡Draco!

Gira su faz hacia las blancas escalinatas de mármol y ve a la esposa de su padrino bajando con pesadez por las escaleras, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible abajo para verlo. Mueve la cabeza negativamente y corre a ayudarla, no es bueno que una mujer en sus últimos días de embarazo ande esforzándose de esa manera.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Yo soy la que debería preguntar, has usado el traslador ¿no, ¿pasó algo malo?

Draco abre los ojos como platos al sentir las manos de ella aferrándose a sus brazos, abre la boca para contestarle pero sus cuerdas vocales se mantienen paralizadas.

Sabe que su padrino y ella le quieren en su modo pero hace tanto tiempo que no ve arranques emocionales de ese tipo, de alguien preocupándose sinceramente por él, no por culpa ni por deber, sólo por que así es.

— ¡Severus! – Levantando momentáneamente su mirada hacia la planta alta – ¡Severus!… Draco, dime ¿qué te pasó, ¿estás lastimado?

— Yo…

Baja su mirada gris y observa sus manos enguantadas, abre de nueva cuenta la boca para hablar pero para su sorpresa termina diciendo algo completamente distinto a lo que quería decir.

— Sólo abrázame

La bruja lo observa con sorpresa pero le hace caso y lo abraza lo más estrechamente posible que su vientre le permite, siente como con cierta vacilación él le devuelve el gesto y comienza a acariciarle la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Levanta su mirada violácea y ve como su marido se acerca con preocupación hacia ellos, le hace una seña con una mano y ambos se mantienen silenciosos.

Draco no había mantenido ningún tipo de acercamiento hacia ellos, desde su crisis por Potter simplemente se mantenía distante, luchando por sí mismo sin buscar el apoyo de nadie y ahora, el que se aferre al cuerpo de ella al parecer es un paso más para poder traspasar la burbuja en la que se ha encerrado el rubio.

"

Pero más tarde, en la comodidad de la habitación que siempre le aguarda en la mansión Snape, sale de la ducha y camina hacia un largo espejo que está junto a su armario. Ve el reflejo de sí que le devuelve el objeto y sus pálidas manos se forman en puños.

No es el chico altanero orgullosamente pura sangre que traicionó al Lord para ayudar a la Orden del Fénix… tampoco es el chico retraído sin mucho orgullo y dolorosamente enamorado que fue en aquella ilusión… así que la imagen que le brinda el espejo le es desconocida, no sabe quien es…

No tiene diecisiete años… tampoco veinticuatro… sino veintiuno… Se siente tan viejo a veces, otras tan joven… ha vivido tanto y a la vez nada que todo en él pende de un filo hilo…

Estira su mano y pasa la yema de sus dedos por el reflejo de su rostro, analizando lentamente cada rasgo del mismo. Realmente no se reconoce. Su mano comienza a temblar y de pronto con ambos puños golpea fuertemente la superficie del espejo.

Pero sigue golpeando con ímpetu los pedazos que siguen contra el respaldo y el marco de madera del fino objeto; cuando todo cae se tira al suelo y continúa golpeando los cristales sobre el suelo. Ignora el dolor de los finos trozos de cristal enterrándose en su delicada piel, la sangre manchando la mullida alfombra color arena y el sonido de sus puños chocando ante cada uno de los tantos restos del espejo.

_¿Quién diablos es?…_

_¿Quién demonios debe ser?…_

— **CE —**

Harry observa fijamente el aparador de la joyería frente a él, baja su mirada al suelo y nuevamente la levanta; da un paso hacia la puerta del establecimiento y luego retrocede. Se lleva las manos hacia su cabello desordenado e instintivamente se lo revuelve aún más; no sabe que hacer, su cabeza es un completo lío.

Ve de nueva cuenta la sortija de compromiso con ese brillante rosa en forma de corazón engarzado y que tanto le encantó a ella pero que a él le resulta tan cursi y ligeramente tan de mal gusto. Suelta un último suspiro y comienza a alejarse de ahí, ha tomado una difícil decisión pero sabe que es lo mejor.

La idea de pedirle matrimonio esa noche, en plena cena de noche buena, ha sido desechada pero no sólo eso, sino que en un par de días hablará con ella y terminará con esa relación que no va a ningún lado; no hoy ni mañana, ya que sería muy brusco y doloroso hacerlo en plenas festividades pero después será inevitable.

La quiere pero algo falta; no es ese amor pasional y que resta el aliento a la vez que acelera el pulso lo que los une a ambos, sino uno tranquilo y a veces hasta aburrido. Sabe que a su lado tendrá un hogar, una gran familia, una bonita casa en los suburbios mágicos y la vida tranquila sin grandes sobresaltos que alguna vez deseó, pero a la vez pública y participativa socialmente. Pero no quiere eso; desea una vida en la que haya momentos de pequeñas sorpresas, besos robados, acciones imprevistas, risas traviesas, muchos o pocos hijos pero un número decidido por ambos, una casa en la campiña y por supuesto, nada de entrevistas ni la vida pública que ahora mantiene y que seguramente se mantendría si siguiera con ella.

Patea una lata de soda en el suelo y sigue caminando, siendo el pequeño objeto su único acompañante en esa larga y fría caminata solitaria, al ser pateada la lata repetidamente por el "Salvador-Del-Mundo-Mágico"; quien a pesar de todo se siente vacío y sin un rumbo fijo en su vida, hasta sus estudios para auror le parecen ahora tan insignificantes.

Se detiene frente al edificio alto y elegante ubicado en el mismo New Bond Street y cercano a la fina joyería donde estuvo a punto de adquirir ese caro pero tonto anillo de compromiso. Observa las puertas cerradas de cristal y recuerda la gran casualidad que tuvo a lugar el día anterior: encontrar al mismísimo Draco Malfoy saliendo de aquel edificio acompañado por un desconocido; no pudo evitarlo y le siguió, silenciosamente y de manera sigilosa pero está seguro que de alguna forma descubrió su acción el rubio ya que desapareció en aquel pub sin dejar rastro alguno.

— Malfoy…

Susurra entre dientes y otro suspiro escapa de sus labios. Siempre de alguna manera Draco Malfoy ha conseguido su atención y ahora no es la excepción; aunque por razones distintas a las del pasado, antes eran por los clásicos pleitos juveniles entre ambos, principalmente causados por el rubio, y ahora por la culpa que le carcome el alma por el chico de ojos de bruma.

— _Si sólo supiera que hacer_…

— **CE —**

— Hoy saldremos de nuevo…

Julius asiente mientras toma notas y Draco se mantiene sentado en el diván, ya no acostado sino golpeando suavemente el cristal del ventanal, tratando de llamar la atención del pequeño petirrojo que lo observa curioso del otro lado del vidrio.

— Hoy es tu cumpleaños

— Me invitó al cine… me encanta el cine, es una de esas cosas que a veces me hacen pensar que después de todo no son tan ignorantes los muggles de la magia… y me gusta pasar el tiempo con él

— Pero me habías hablado que no es una relación meramente platónica… al menos para él… – haciendo a un lado la libreta

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que renuncie a su compañía sólo por que no pienso románticamente en él?

— Eres muy drástico, Draco… no tienes por qué renunciar a nada, tienes derecho a ser feliz, a disfrutar de la vida y de las amistades que formes con el tiempo

— ¿Entonces? – cruzándose infantilmente de brazos

— Debes mantener un equilibrio… Philipe no merece hacerse falsas ilusiones ¿o sí?

— No… no se lo merece, es horrible…

Draco baja su faz y descruza sus brazos, observando nervioso sus dedos hasta que de pronto una paleta de fresa cae sobre sus piernas, levanta su mirada y ve la tranquila sonrisa que tan bien caracteriza a su terapeuta.

— Vamos, te invito a tomar un poco de té en el Carmen Room; después de todo es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

— ¿Eh?

— No te hagas el difícil, sé lo que te encantan esos bocadillos tan divertidos

Draco sonríe débilmente y asiente, levantándose con cierta pereza para alcanzar a Julius, quien ya está esperándolo en la puerta.

Es su cumpleaños y disfrutar de un buen momento con las personas que lo rodean no tiene nada de malo, ¿no?…

(NDS: El "Carmen Room" es un salón del hotel Berkeley en Londres, donde a la hora del té sirven bocadillos con formas de prendas finas de ropa, muy exclusivo el sitio cabe mencionar)

Tanto él como Julius caminan distraídamente, ya luego tomarán un transporte que los lleve a su destino pero por ahora seguirán caminando por las distintas calles que se encuentran, después de todo es parte de la terapia de Draco, así como un relajante pasatiempo. Se topan con un llamativo escaparate y se detienen para que el rubio pueda observar con gusto las bonitas piezas de cristal de diversas formas y colores que se exhiben.

— Disculpe…

Draco es empujado accidentalmente y levanta su faz con el ceño fruncido a ver al sujeto que casi lo tira, topándose con una profunda mirada azul oscuro que lo observa de manera apenada, la mano derecha de aquél sosteniéndolo firmemente del brazo para evitar que se hubiera caído y una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

— No se preocupe…

Responde amablemente mientras se deshace del agarre, observando con cierta curiosidad al extraño: cabello rojo de un tono quemado, pecas cubriendo el puente de su nariz y parte de sus mejillas dándole un encantador toque infantil a sus firmes facciones, piel clara pero con un tono bronceado al parecer por pasar bastante tiempo al aire libre.

Julius arquea una ceja e introduce sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, observando divertido la manera en que ambos hombres se estudian mutuamente, en especial el pelirrojo ya que sólo le hace falta tener la boca abierta para completar el cuadro de sorpresa y arrobamiento que le embarga.

La gente pasa junto a ellos y tras escuchar un comentario molesto de un transeúnte, el pelirrojo se ríe tontamente y agacha de inmediato a recoger los paquetes que dejó caer por evitar la caída de Draco. Éste le observa y también se agacha, hasta que ambos extienden sus manos para tomar la misma pequeña caja y por ende chocan; el ojiazul le observa de soslayo y el rubio se sonroja ligeramente mientras retira rápidamente su mano.

Draco toma los paquetes que reunió y se levanta, observando aún más curioso al desconocido, ya que hasta ahora es que se ha percatado de la esencia mágica tan clara en él. Cuando el pelirrojo se endereza no le entrega los paquetes de inmediato y éste le ve con mayor curiosidad si es posible; entonces Draco procesa de nuevo las características físicas de éste y de golpe le extiende las cosas.

— Weasley, ¿no?

— Charles Weasley, lo siento ¿te conozco?

Draco entorna su mirada pero al sentir un codazo poco elegante de su acompañante se evita la respuesta grosera que estuvo a punto de soltar y en cambio niega con la cabeza. Este miembro del clan Weasley nunca lo había conocido y por ende no tiene realmente ninguna mala experiencia ni real ni ficticia con él y no sería justo tratarlo mal, aunque por mera costumbre el impulso de atacar/defenderse de uno de ellos sea muy fuerte; debe ver esto como otro paso para seguir adelante, así que se presenta aunque de manera cortante.

— Draco Malfoy…

Charlie abre los ojos como platos y sin disimular su mirada, observa de arriba abajo al rubio, hasta que suelta un suave chiflido de admiración. Había escuchado comentarios sobre el atractivo de los Malfoy y aunque conoció a Lucius Malfoy, nunca se imaginó que el chico molesto del que hablaban sus hermanos pequeños fuera tan… perfecto…

— Es un gran placer el conocerte, Draco Malfoy – extendiendo con cierta dificultad su mano derecha

Draco arquea una ceja ante la peculiar manera en que el pelirrojo ha pronunciado su nombre, casi arrastrando seductoramente las palabras.

— Estoy seguro de ello, Weasley – estrechando su mano

— Llámame Charlie, por favor

Julius sonríe ampliamente al ver la actitud del rubio, accesible pero mostrando carácter, algo que ya hacia cierto tiempo que no manifestaba según sabe.

Esto parece prometedor…

— **CE —**

— ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? Claro, si puede saberse Philipe

— Pasagá pog mí para ig al cine, es su cumpleaños

Harry gira los ojos en sus órbitas mientras observa como su castaño compañero de clases mueve inquietamente su pie izquierdo, en espera de las palabras del profesor para salir disparado y cambiarse de ropa, ya que según tiene entendido el chico por quien suspira el francés es muggle o squib, y el pasear por el Londres no mágico con su uniforme de la academia no sería muy discreto.

— ¿Y ya me dirás quien es el que te trae de cabeza? Aunque bueno… es muy probable que ni lo conozca, daría igual…

— Se llama Draco… – pronunciando claramente – Draco Malfoy… todo mundo ha escuchado alguna vez hablag de él o su familia

Harry se queda boquiabierto y deja de tomar apuntes al escuchar la respuesta soñadora del otro, quien ahora suelta un suspiro al recordar a su rubia obsesión.

— Es tan… tan… Megglín! – nuevo suspiro –… no existen palaggas para desquibiglo… ¿lo conoces?

— Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts… – tono vago

— ¡¿En seguio! Lo que daguía ahora por habeg estudiado en Hogwats y no en Beauxbatons… ¡¿Y cómo ega él! ¡Anda, cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles!

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Castigados con el aseo del salón por escandalosos!

Harry se encoge en su asiento mientras el francés asiente de manera ida sin darle importancia a que el borrador del pizarrón le haya dado en plena cabeza, hasta que procesa lo que implican las palabras de la instructora en el preciso instante en que la clase termina.

— ¡Pgofesoga Rowling! ¡Pog favog!

Harry se levanta y comienza a organizar sus cosas antes de empezar con el aseo del aula, sin darle importancia al teatro que el castaño está armando con la profesora para zafarse del castigo y poder salir con tiempo a su encuentro con Malfoy.

— _Malfoy…_

Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral al pensar en el chico y evocar el recuerdo borroso de la última vez que vio al slytherin, si no le falla la memoria, tenía el cabello largo y estaba impecablemente vestido; pero por el momento su mente no da más, sólo la vaga sensación de que el interés de Philipe está muy bien justificado.

Pasan los minutos limpiando el lugar y Harry medita profundamente las cosas, sin poner ninguna atención a la intensa diatriba del francés sobre el perfecto chico con el que sale informalmente.

— ¡Draco!

Harry levanta su faz con cierta aprensión, observando perfectamente como Philipe besa ansiosamente ambas mejillas de Draco y le obsequia una de sus más brillantes sonrisas, de ésas que traen locas a casi todo el estudiantado femenino de la Academia y alguno que otro de los chicos.

Entonces, de pronto, Draco gira ligeramente su rostro y Harry siente una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al tener sobre sí la mirada de plata tan característica del rubio, pero ahora mucho más profunda y madura, además de bastante enigmática, lo cual capta su interés.

Ninguno dice nada y Philipe sólo asiente ante cada palabra que suavemente pronuncia el rubio, casi sin mover los labios; hipnotizando de esta manera aún más al castaño.

— Ve a cambiarte, Philipe; yo termino con esto, no falta mucho de todas maneras

— ¿En seguio? Que buen amigo egues Haggy

Y Philipe sale disparado del salón para ir por su cambio de muda a su casillero, dejando a ambos hombres solos en un pesado silencio que poco le importa al rubio y comienza a incomodar al moreno.

El ojiverde se apresura a terminar de ordenar un par de cosas y guardar el equipo de aseo, después de todo el limpiar como castigo conlleva hacerlo sin magia. Camina hacia el pizarrón y comienza a borrar lo anotado en él, observando de reojo la actitud indiferente de Malfoy, bastante distinta a cuando se vieron aquella vez en San Mungo.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Malfoy?… _¡Idiota! ¡Vaya pregunta estúpida que se te ocurre hacerle precisamente a él!_

Draco mueve ligeramente su faz hacia él y lo observa un par de minutos sin decir nada, hasta que regresa su mirada gris a un punto en la nada frente a sí.

— Mejor de lo que podría esperarse, supongo…

El borrador cae de las manos de Harry pero no alcanza a chocar contra el suelo ante sus reflejos, aún óptimos, de buscador. Gira abruptamente su cara y observa sin querer de manera detenida el fabuloso aspecto del ojigris, ruborizándose al reparar por fin en lo que Philipe y tal vez muchos otros más ven en Draco Malfoy; por lo que nuevamente gira su faz y coloca el objeto en su lugar.

— Malfoy… yo…

— Philipe te ve como su mentor, no lo dejes caer… esto es su sueño

Harry voltea confundido a verle pero el francés llega y casi comienza a llevarse a rastras al serio rubio que sólo se deja hacer.

"

No comprendió sus palabras hasta el día siguiente, cuando Philipe llegó ojeroso y sin ánimo alguno, terminando por llorar en sus brazos en un arrebato en el primer descanso, explicando que Draco le dejó clara la situación entre ambos, terminando con sus esperanzas al simplemente apreciarlo como un amigo y nada más.

— ¡Nunca habga nada! ¡Que no hay posibilidades de que cambie esto! ¡Sólo soy un buen amigo! Un buen amigo, Haggy… no soy nada…

Y sólo pudo hacer lo que Draco le pidió indirectamente, animar al chico e instarlo a distraerse con sus estudios, no podía perder por lo que trabajó tanto a causa de una depresión amorosa.

Pero su propia curiosidad e interés ya estaban despiertos.

Viendo el cielo estrellado y observando la constelación del dragón, llega a la conclusión de que: el momento ha llegado, se verán cara a cara más allá de unos segundos o minutos y hablarán de lo que tienen que hablar.

— **CE —**

Draco observa la bóveda celeste nocturna sin mucho interés, aunque levanta su mano derecha y con la punta de sus dedos índice y medio, acaricia ligeramente sus labios.

— _Philipe Dubois…_

Un beso robado en el presente que aceleró su corazón pero por las razones equivocadas, dolor y aversión en vez del maravilloso sentimiento cálido que tenía que ser…

— _Harry James Potter…_

Un beso del pasado, un beso ficticio que nunca sucedió verdaderamente, un falso sentimiento cálido que nunca ha podido conocer realmente…

— _Charles Weasley…_

Un ligero beso en el dorso de su mano y una promesa bailando en esos ojos azules… tal vez un beso futuro que extrañamente espera con curiosidad su suceder…

-

-

INICIADO: 2 de julio de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 6 de julio de 2006

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**COMENTARIOS:** Lo siento, no había subido antes el cap por llevar cierto orden en las actualizaciones, ya que me di cuenta q en lo personal si actualizo dos o más historias conjuntamente termino de bloquear mi sistema al no saber después cual tomar para seguir… Bueno, me encanta experimentar diversos aspectos en este fic, aunque me di cuenta de que la carga emocional ha variado bastante pero al menos sigue presente en algún grado. En cuanto a Charlie, quien sabe por que tomé esa extraña obsesión por él para esta historia, simplemente nació y ahora miren que ha resultado; sobre Harry, vaya que sigue metido en sí mismo y aún resta ver que se propone… Bien, espero sus opiniones, en serio, no olviden sus reviews…

Me despido entonces...

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido slash (homosexual); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o chicos de edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que abstenerse a leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

-

**AUTORA:** Sehren Kou

-

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

—**CE—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**· CAPÍTULO IV ·**

— Así que hablaron tranquilamente

— Sí… fue bastante bizarro

— Lo imagino

Draco apoya su mentón sobre sus rodillas mientras abraza sus piernas de manera meditabunda, rememorando su breve intercambio de palabras con "él". Verlo al menos cinco días a la semana por varios minutos logró que al menos se acostumbrara a la idea de tenerlo cerca sin tener que sufrir un "episodio".

Vaya broma de pésimo gusto del destino al hacer que la Academia de Aurores compartiera el patio central con el nuevo Centro de Estudios Independientes, una escuela incorporada al Departamento de Educación del Ministerio de Magia para todos aquellos que quisieran regular sus estudios truncados por la reciente guerra, por enfermedad o por alguna otra razón y ya no tuvieran la edad para cursar en Hogwarts u otra escuela.

Fue para muchos sorprendente la manera en que retomó sus estudios pero lo fue aún más la rapidez con que acreditó siete EXTASIS con Extraordinarios y solamente un Supera las Expectativas en Estudios Muggles, en tan sólo unos cuantos meses. Tan impresionante que ahora imparte algunas clases de Pociones en dicha escuela mientras cursa sus estudios de grado en la misma materia, más que nada para matar el tiempo en algo provechoso. Pero con tal suerte que no hay día de lunes a viernes en que no lo vea a "él" y distinga las grandes diferencias del mismo en ambos mundos.

— Pero no tengo ganas de repetirlo… creo que el verlo diariamente ya es mucho

Julius asiente y toma un par de notas; observa fijamente la actitud de su rubio paciente y termina por quitarse los lentes para frotarse el puente de su nariz, a pesar de mostrar grandes progresos hay algo que sigue reteniendo Draco, algo que sabe por boca del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore pero de lo que el ojigris se rehúsa a abordar. Le preocupa de sobremanera que Draco piense tanto en aquel mundo ficticio pero no quiera hablar directamente de ello, sólo haciendo vagos comentarios relacionados al mismo.

— Mañana recibirá el beso del dementor mi padre

El psicomago guarda silencio y observa con interés la manera en que Draco frunce el ceño al hablar de su progenitor, abordando el tema de su familia de manera directa por primera vez.

— Iré a verlo… supongo que debo despedirme de él… no sé… nunca estuvimos realmente unidos, pero creo que al menos debo decirle adiós o algo así… madre murió sola, por culpa de un avada mal enviado de un mortífago del rango más inferior, – se pasa una mano por los mechones de cabello que caen sobre su cara – bastante irónico y triste… ella daba todo por mí… a pesar de su educación tan Black, realmente me quería y se preocupaba de mí; hubiera querido decirle algo más que un "no lloriquees por tonterías y ve con padre a atenderle"… se merecía algo más que morir sola por culpa de un idiota, ella a pesar de ser cómo era, era junto con mi padrino lo más bueno y limpio de mi vida… por eso quiero ver a mi padre… El beso es lo mejor que le puede pasar ahora… de ser consumido poco a poco a terminar de tajo con todo, él preferiría lo segundo; evitar humillaciones y el que se regodearan los carceleros con su padecimiento

— ¿Extrañas a Narcisa?

— Sí… o al menos eso creo, puede que lo que realmente extrañe sea ese amor incondicional que me profesaba

— ¿Qué recuerdas de ella?

— ¿Qué recuerdo de ella?… – entrecerrando sus ojos mientras intenta evocar esos recuerdos verdaderos – su perfume de orquídeas y otras flores flotando sobre el aire… sus suaves caricias en mi cabeza cuando de pequeño me contaba cuentos… las hebras doradas de su cabello sujetas en un pulcro moño… los dulces que me enviaba sin falta a la escuela… su mohín de disgusto cuando veía a algún sangre sucia cerca o alguien fuera de nuestro estatus… su despectivo tono para hablar con terceras personas… su desesperación cuando me encomendaron matar a Dumbledore y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas la última vez que nos vimos…

— Tu madre era una mujer muy especial

— Claro que lo era… era la perfecta mujer de sociedad, inteligente y reservada aunque bastante caprichosa… creo que todos los Black son en algún grado caprichosos: el primo de madre, Sirius, empecinado en hacer todo lo contrario de lo que quisiese su madre, hasta escapó de casa; Regulus Black en conseguir acostarse con mi padrino, cosa que nunca logró; mi tía Andrómeda con casarse con un hijo de muggles; mi tía Bellatrix en torturar innecesariamente a quien fuese a pesar de que hubiese órdenes de no hacerlo; y mi madre, con todo tipo de detalles que muchos llamarían vacuos… supongo que con semejante familia fue normal el que me encaprichara con toda clases de cosas y mimos, y de vez en cuando con personas… sólo "él" se me escapó y entonces me porfié con hacerle la vida de cuadritos…

De pronto calla y deja su postura meditabunda para dejarse caer de espaldas y acostarse de lado en el diván, dándole la espalda al ojiverde.

— Era divertido verlo rabiar, sus ojos verdes adquirían cierto brillo que hacían notar su gran potencial mágico contenido; eso era lo que me gustaba, verlo furioso para presenciar una y otra vez su magia escapar sigilosamente, detalle que me parece sólo yo y otro par de personas percibíamos… y aunque no siempre salía bien parado de esos encontronazos, era mi pasatiempo favorito…

Julius evita mostrar su sorpresa, creyó que tendría que insistir un poco para conseguir que Draco siguiera hablando de Harry Potter tan directamente, regularmente el rubio siempre da vueltas al tema y a pesar de sus avances, le queda bastante recorrido por delante.

— ¿Y por qué te gustaba hacer eso?

— Su magia… era como si acariciara a la mía, era cómo… no sé… por lo que entiendo su magia sentía a las más sensibles, las que se percataban de su pequeña fuga… la mía, la de Severus, la de Dumbledore y puede que la de su amiga Granger, aunque de ella lo dudo mucho

— ¿Por qué?

— Es una bruja poderosa, pero por su conocimiento; su nivel de magia está si acaso por la media de cualquier mago y es bastante insensible, nunca vi que apreciara de alguna forma especial los flujos de magia que recorren los muros y cimientos de Hogwarts… aunque dada su estrecha relación con 'él' puede que se diera cuenta de algo… quien sabe

— ¿No lo dices por que sea hija de muggles?

— No… en realidad no tomo mucho en cuenta eso, sólo es la costumbre y antes, por mera diversión… ¿Sabes? Su magia es sumamente cálida, da cierto placer sentirla, en especial cuando llega a acariciar la de uno; pero…

— ¿Pero?

— La última vez que la sentí, fue como si una helada ventisca me golpeara desde lo más hondo… chocó con mi magia, me dominó y fue bastante escalofriante a decir verdad… por un momento fue como si el Lord mismo con toda esa magia oscura a su alrededor estuviera a punto de darme alguno de sus castigos

Deja de ver la pared y cierra sus ojos, perdiéndose en ese recuerdo…

·

·

» Acaba de empezar la reunión y escuchaba atentamente los informes de los espías infiltrados en el Ministerio y otras organizaciones de resistencia, pero no perdía detalle de cómo el reloj avanzaba, marcando el tiempo y acercándose cada vez al momento en que debería levantarse y disculparse para ir baño, la única zona que estaría libre de los hechizos antiaparición que los de la Orden pondrían para evitar el escape de los mortífagos reunidos. Una excusa bastante tonta pero dado el caso, creíble y sin importancia ya que sería sólo a un minuto antes de que entraran los aurores y el resto de magos de la avanzadilla.

Ese sería un golpe maestro al tener a muchos mortífagos clave a la mano, no los cabecillas precisamente de ciertos planes importantes sino agentes con conocimiento de información de cada ataque y los cuales a pesar de su ausencia no provocarían sospechas. Todo fue elaborado y pensado hasta el más mínimo detalle, en ese momento sólo faltaba que los otros hicieran su trabajo y siguieran sin darse cuenta las acciones dispuestas por el mismo y Severus.

35 minutos nada más…

Bajó ligeramente su mirada gris al sentir nuevamente ese extraño presentimiento, tal vez después de todo debió tomar algunas cuantas clases de adivinación y entonces al menos tendría una idea de por que esa insistente molestia.

— ¿Tú que piensas Malfoy?

Draco levantó su mirada, demostrando toda la seguridad y soberbia característica de un Malfoy y formó una ligera sonrisa torcida antes de contestar. Faltaban 30 minutos exactos para que se levantara, mientras tendría que seguir con toda la fachada de siempre.

— Deberían…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando; de pronto sintió una fuerte oleada de magia golpear la suya y todos los mortífagos se levantaron de golpe, sintiendo perfectamente la utilización de diversos hechizos de manera brusca, sin que al parecer sus atacantes se tomaran la molestia de utilizar algo de sigilo y sutileza, mal signo que sólo auguraba la apertura de una carnicería.

— ¡¿A qué esperan!

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse al escuchar la voz atronadora del que vendría siendo su superior en rango y Draco comenzó a caminar discretamente hacia la que era su única oportunidad.

— _¿Por qué? ¡Demonios!… mataré a Lupin con mis propias manos por esto_

Escuchaba claramente los gritos de varios de sus subalternos, al parecer recibiendo maleficios a los que mejor les iba y algunos tal vez de terror por algún avada kedavra enviado. A esas alturas de la guerra, comenzaba a preguntarse que lado era el verdadero desesperado en conseguir la victoria, si no fuera por los planes de Dumbledore consideraría a ambos lados prácticamente iguales debido a sus métodos y otros detalles.

Un nuevo golpe de magia y de algún modo quedó petrificado, simplemente su cuerpo dejó de responderle y giró su mirada hacia el par de puertas gemelas del salón de aquel edificio abandonado; una nueva oleada de magia golpeando la suya y la reconoció, era la de 'él', pero ahora completamente gélida y llena de resentimiento y otras emociones negativas. Luchó contra ella y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse, no tenía tiempo para perderlo con esas inservibles sensaciones de miedo y demás, así que prácticamente comenzó a correr hacia aquella puerta, pero nunca llegó.

De nueva cuenta esa magia lo golpeó y prácticamente subyugó la suya, al parecer precisamente lo estaba buscando a él y ahora que lo tenía localizado no lo dejaría escapar. Aunque en ese momento ya nada de eso importaba puesto que las puertas se abrieron y la figura del llamado Elegido se perfiló de manera dominante.

Podía ver a varios miembros de la dichosa Orden del Fénix y aurores actuando apresuradamente para evitar escapes, hechizos y maldiciones yendo y viniendo por todos lados, el fuego comenzando a alzarse para acabar con el lugar sin que nadie se preocupara por ellas pero sobre todo, la silueta de Él perfilada por la luz de las llamas, brindándole un aspecto amenazante mientras su varita era empuñada tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban demasiados blancos.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar cara a cara sucia serpiente…

Y aquél comenzó a caminar lenta y amenazadoramente, al parecer inconsciente del flujo de su magia que escapaba. Pero su propia mirada gris a pesar del pánico que comenzaba a embargarlo y del mismo instinto de supervivencia, no podía apartarla de ese cuerpo enfundado por aquella túnica púrpura.

— _El color de los reyes… el poder…_

Pensamiento estúpido que logró cruzar por su mente; estaba consciente del enorme potencial mágico del otro y de la misma magia que flotaba en el aire como una nebulosa y la cual mantenía sometida a la suya, y lo único que le venía a la cabeza era pensar en una alegoría al color que vestía Él. Realmente estúpido…

— Así quería tenerte, Malfoy: a mi completa merced…

— Cometes un error, Potter

— ¿En serio? – Burlón – No me digas

Draco calló al ver que el otro no tenía cabeza para explicaciones ambiguas, después de todo el maldito fidelius lo ataba por completo y realmente nunca podría decir nada valioso o importante hasta que Dumbledore retirara el hechizo o decidiera que la información fuera compartida. Así que utilizó toda su fuerza y desenfundó su varita, extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo y dejando resbalar la varita de sus dedos al suelo como signo de rendición, al menos debería confiar en la buena voluntad de los gryffindors si quería salir con vida de ahí.

— ¿Te rindes? ¿Tú, el líder de la primera cuadrilla del segundo círculo interno de Voldemort?

Al parecer la furia bullía sin control en el interior del moreno, dado a que un nuevo golpe de magia lo golpeó fuertemente, logrando dejarlo sin aire.

Las piernas del rubio estaban flaqueando pero se mantenía en pie por orgullo, tratando de no demostrar que comenzaba a ahogarse y que el frío mágico empezaba a aterir su cuerpo a un nivel peligroso. El silencio era su mejor arma a pesar de lo que parecía, ya que si bien Él podía enfadarse aún más por su falta de respuesta, el contestarle sólo agravaría a niveles peligrosos la impotencia que intuía era lo que estaba haciendo estragos en el Elegido.

— No tienes idea de cuanto te odio y el asco que me das… ¡tú, sucio mortífago de mierda!

De pronto Él se había movido con una velocidad asombrosa, sujetándolo del cuello peligrosamente, hablando de manera suave y destilando odio y desprecio con cada palabra pronunciada. Entonces la famosa varita justiciera del que todo mundo hablaba fue empujada contra su yugular y se sintió tan impotente como cuando el Lord estaba frente a él y se dedicaba a castigar o entretenerse haciendo uso de todas las peores Artes Oscuras existentes.

La esencia oscura flotaba en el lugar, el moreno estaba lleno de dolor e impotencia disfrazada de odio y furia. Las emociones logran enceguecer a la razón y Draco supo que el otro no se daría cuenta de las cosas hasta que hiciera lo que había ido a hacer con él.

No había ya caminos y salidas…

— Puedes rogar si quieres, pero no me importa lo que digas

Le susurró aquél al oído pero aun así esa voz se impuso sobre los gritos de fondo.

De pronto su garganta fue liberada y arrojado abruptamente al suelo, elevó su mirada gris y vio resignadamente como el de ojos verdes levantaba firmemente su varita y procedía a enviarle el hechizo que deseaba. Cerró los ojos y sintió el frío golpe de la maldición darle de lleno; ése fue el momento que marcó su vida. «

·

·

Recordando ahora por vez primera las palabras de aquella maldición…

— Locoris mens et anima

— ¿Qué dices? – parpadeando confundido

Draco se irgue y gira sobre su trasero, quedando sentado frente a Julius pero ocultando la expresión de su faz bajo los largos mechones de su cabello que caen grácilmente.

— Las palabras del maleficio… lo último que escuche de la realidad…

Julius observa como el rubio toma aire profundamente para finalmente exhalar de manera lenta y levantar su rostro.

— Todo pasó tan rápido y a la vez tan lento… cuando lo veo caminar a través del patio todavía me parece que en cualquier volteará y me mirará con lástima y remordimientos… se ven tan distinto a ese chico del que me… – traga saliva pero sostiene la mirada del otro – prendé y del Elegido que me "ajustició"

— ¿Cómo lo ves?

— Distinto – sólo se encoge de hombros –… Creo que ya se acabó el tiempo

Draco se levanta y estira su cuerpo con cierta pereza que sólo lo hace ver más sensual si acaso, camina hacia el perchero para tomar su saco pero no termina de ponérselo cuando voltea al escuchar al de piel oscura hablar.

— ¿Quiénes te acompañaran?

Se queda viéndolo confundido hasta que entiende la pregunta y termina de colocarse la fina prenda antes de responder.

— Severus, al parecer también Dumbledore pero ni idea sobre el viejo…

— Me gustaría acompañarte también, si te parece bien

— Si eso quieres… – se encoge de hombros

— Bien, ¿a qué hora?

— A las 10 de la mañana

— Te veo allá

— Ajá

— **CE —**

Como siempre el Ministerio sin lograr cambiar sus patrones, dementores nuevamente como carceleros principales de la prisión mágica de máxima seguridad conocida como Azkaban, bastante predecible pero en cierto grado comprensible.

La relación simbiótica seguridad-alimento mantiene a flote una raza de criaturas mágicas que de otro modo estaría condenada a la extinción o al menos actuando furtivamente y consiguiendo un número considerable de víctimas inocentes, al igual que permite cierto grado de confianza y seguridad a la hora de tratar con reos peligrosos, nada de rebeliones o fugas –claro, sin tomar en cuenta al escurridizo Sirius Black, aunque también a éste le costó más de una década salirse con la suya–.

Al menos ahora se han tomado la molestia de crear un par de encantamientos especiales de registro y ubicación para tener controladas a estas criaturas oscuras y prevenir incidentes como el ocurrido con Harry Potter hace ya varios años o insubordinaciones como la de la guerra.

La puerta de la oficina es abierta y los caballeros en el interior se levantan, recibiendo el Director de la prisión y el primer visitante en llegar: Julius Sever, a Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy y a Albus Dumbledore, quienes vienen entrando puntualmente al lugar.

— Buenos días, Adam

— Buenos días, señor Dumbledore, por favor, tome asiento… señor Snape y Malfoy – a estos dos últimos con un movimiento de cabeza –, buenos días

Severus y Draco lo miran de manera inexpresiva y sin devolver el saludo, lo que provoca una mueca en el castaño director y una ligera sonrisa divertida en el mago más viejo de los presentes por la escenita mientras Julius mueve negativamente la cabeza.

Pasan los minutos y la reunión da por finalizada para levantarse todos y encaminarse hacia la sala de observación adjunta a la que se realizara la penitencia de Lucius Malfoy; pero dado a lo ya hablado le permiten a Draco entrar a la sala a la espera de la llegada de su padre, la cual se realiza con el desgastado rubio custodiado por dos de aquellas oscuras criaturas y un carcelero.

Ambas criaturas dejan caer sobre una fuerte silla a Lucius y el carcelero recuerda a Draco que sólo tiene quince minutos para luego darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta de mala gana.

La mirada gris del último descendiente del linaje Malfoy se ha mantenido fija en el otro rubio desde el preciso momento en que la puerta se abriese, traga saliva y toma aire profundamente para luego acercarse a la otra silla de las únicas dos que hay en ese cuarto completamente blanco, colocándola frente a la de su padre.

— Padre, soy yo, Draco

Lucius no responde de inmediato y en cambio se mantiene con el rostro ladeado y fijo en el largo cristal a su derecha.

Draco ante tal falta de respuesta no puede evitar repasar el estado actual de su padre y a pesar de su casi inexistente relación padre-hijo, siente un encogimiento en su interior al verlo así: su rubio cabello grasoso y largo pegándose a su rostro, el cual se encuentra de un tono cetrino enfermizo y bastante enjuto, su cuerpo alarmantemente delgado, las uñas largas y ligeramente sucias bajo ellas, pero lo peor es ver los ojos grises antes orgullosos y brillantes ahora opacos y perdidos en algún punto inexistente. Al parecer al menos le permitieron asearse en un grado decente ya que no se ve totalmente sucio ni su cabello ni su piel y sus ropas desgastadas al menos parecen recién lavadas.

— Claro que eres Draco

Draco da un respingo al escuchar de pronto la voz rasposa y desganada de su padre, levanta su mirada y ve el antiguo vigor del imponente Lucius Malfoy brillando sutilmente en sus ojos.

— ¿Me crees tan idiota para olvidar a mi propio hijo?

— No padre, claro que no

— Bien; veo que has regresado de tus vacaciones

— En realidad no fueron precisamente unas vacaciones sino…

Calla al ver a su padre fruncir el ceño molesto y nuevamente toma aire, al parecer Lucius está mucho más cuerdo de lo que muchos les gusta pensar y se permite un atisbo de sonrisa de alivio y orgullo por ello.

— Tu madre nunca perdió la esperanza de volverte a ver, pero como sabrás esa gentuza lo hizo imposible con sus insistentes redadas, muchas de ellas mal planificadas

— Me lo imaginó – asiente

— Pero ya ves, al final el número venció a la calidad

Lucius nuevamente ladea su faz y fija sus orbes grises sobre la imagen que le devuelve el vidrio, aunque Draco sospecha que lo que realmente está observando son a las personas tras el mismo, una habilidad que trabajó al inicio de la guerra para no dejarse sorprender por capas de invisibilidad o hechizos de ocultamiento.

— Aunque tú fuiste la excepción entre esa vulgar plebe, ¿no? – No espera la respuesta de su hijo – Lograste embaucar al mismo Lord y a mí, te felicito… espero que al menos tengas una Orden de Merlín por ello

— La de Primera Clase

— Bien ¿y Severus?

— También

Una sonrisa divertida asoma en los labios resecos de Lucius y su hijo piensa que seguramente lo ha visto al otro lado de aquella pared, una amistad bastante extraña la que mantuvieran su madre, padre y padrino entre sí.

— Esa serpiente traicionera de tu padrino… era lógico que hiciera eso después de todo, el vejete es como su padre y Severus parece un niño orgulloso de su papito cuando está junto a él

Draco asiente y se imagina la mueca indignada de su padrino y la sonrisa orgullosa de Dumbledore al escuchar tal afirmación de Lucius.

— No duraré más que un par de horas si acaso tras esto… quiero que incineres mi cuerpo y coloques mis cenizas en la misma cripta donde está la urna de tu madre en el mausoleo familiar, ya todo está dispuesto

— Padre…

— Siempre lo quisimos así

— Padre…

— No lo digas – tono cortante

— Lo siento

Lucius se levanta de golpe y con una expresión molesta observa fijamente a su único hijo, luego comienza a caminar de un lado a otro al paralelo de la pared del cristal mientras se retuerce nerviosamente las manos y murmura palabras ininteligibles, entre las que Draco logra distinguir sólo una de las máximas de su familia: "Un Malfoy nunca se disculpa".

Draco baja su mirada y trata de no dejarse afectar por la escena, era lógico que Lucius no estuviera completamente lúcido aunque no se imagina que cual exactamente de todos los recuerdos de Lucius haría al recio hombre sucumbir ante la situación cuando muy pocas cosas realmente tenían algo de importancia para él.

— ¿Lo harás?

— Por supuesto

El menor de ambos rubios se levanta y comienza a caminar al lado de su padre, siguiendo la trayectoria repetida sin darle importancia.

— Narcisa te crió bien

— Sí, pero fue el orgullo que me enseñaste lo que me hizo aquel partido en esa situación

— Un Malfoy nunca baja la cabeza

— Sí

— Bien… espero que des una descendencia adecuada a nuestro linaje

Draco se detiene en su andar sin que ello le importe a su padre quien sigue caminando mientras observa su reflejo.

— Yo…

De pronto la puerta se abre y Draco ve como entra el carcelero acompañado de los dos dementores de antes; el mago camina a grandes zancadas y comienza a empujarlo no con delicadeza pero tampoco con mucho tacto hacia la salida sin darle tiempo de despedirse. Lucius se detiene y voltea a verlo, al parecer sin decidirse a decir algo.

— Si de algo te sirve, tu madre no estaría para nada molesta o desilusionada y yo, supongo que lo comprendo y si realmente significan estas palabras que nunca me han interesado en pronunciar, te las diré: te perdono… no las entiendo en realidad pero parece que tú sí, así que ahí las tienes…

Draco abre la boca para contestarle pero no haya las palabras adecuadas hasta que escucha a Lucius por última vez.

— Adiós, Draco

— Adiós, padre

Y la puerta se cierra tras él.

Una mano se apoya en su hombro izquierdo suavemente y Draco sólo se deja guiar hacia la sala de observación, tomando asiento donde su terapeuta le indica con tacto.

No pensó que había estado sosteniendo un gran peso sobre sus hombros hasta que escuchó las últimas de su padre antes de despedirse. Al momento de afiliarse a las filas de la Orden, era su propio pellejo el que le preocupaba y puede que el de su padrino, no se detuvo en pensar con detenimiento en su familia hasta que todo estaba muy avanzado y aún así, no consintió dudas o vacilaciones ya que no había marcha atrás. Pero ahora, tras todo lo vivido y muchas otras cosas, la culpa y remordimientos de haber traicionado a su propia sangre comenzaron a embargarlo; de cierta manera por el deber que tenía ante los lineamientos familiares y la propia línea sanguínea.

Cambió, realmente cambió ya que el Draco L. Malfoy Black del pasado no se hubiera permitido esos pensamientos y al parecer algo en su padre también cambió, ya que Lucius Malfoy tampoco se hubiera permitido esos sentimentalismos y peor aun, con terceros presenciando tal desliz.

Ve como Lucius con toda la fuerza y orgullo que puede reunir se sienta insolentemente sobre la silla en la que antes estaba, cruzando las piernas y apoyando con cierta torpeza sus manos entrecruzadas sobre la rodilla de encima, mientras que el carcelero saca la otra silla, uno de los dementores se posiciona en la entrada por órdenes del mago y el otro permanece al acecho a una prudente distancia de Lucius.

Severus toma asiento al lado derecho de su ahijado mientras Julius lo hace en el otro asiento libre y Dumbledore a su derecha. El director de la prisión entra a la sala y con todo respeto se sienta en el asiento libre al lado del poderoso y respetable Director de Hogwarts. Manteniendo todos los presentes silencio en espera de que todo acabe pronto.

Entonces Lucius levanta su cabeza retadoramente y tras la orden del carcelero el dementor comienza a acercarse hacia su presa.

Draco baja la mirada, incapaz de ver otro horror más de la guerra y siente el apoyo de su padrino cuando éste le aprieta suavemente del hombro.

Pasan los minutos y el rubio sólo observa el suelo de piedra, escucha como todos se levantan y no se mueve para nada a pesar de que al parecer todo mundo espera que haga lo mismo.

— Me gustaría unos minutos a solas

— Draco…

Escucha como Severus le llama pero se mantiene firme en su decisión, aún no tiene el ánimo de dejar todo eso atrás y seguir como si nada.

— Como guste joven Malfoy

Ante el apoyo de Dumbledore el resto de los presentes no tiene de otra que salir y dejarlo solo. Cuando la puerta se cierra suelta el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta y toma una bocanada del mismo profundamente, tratando de calmar a su acelerado corazón y de controlar sus manos temblorosas.

Finalmente levanta su faz pero se queda paralizado al ver al otro lado del cristal a uno de los dos dementores, al parecer el que no se alimentó de su padre; criatura que permanece prácticamente pegada al cristal y observándole fijamente. Pone los ojos como platos y abre ligeramente la boca pero sin ser capaz de pronunciar nada mientras su mirada de plata se pierde en aquella oscuridad debajo de la capucha del dementor, un ligero frío comienza a calarle y exhala pesadamente al ver moverse a aquella criatura, notando perfectamente el vaho de su propio aliento escapar.

Sus pupilas se dilatan y siente cierto vértigo al notar la profundidad de aquella oscuridad, perdiéndose en ella lentamente y sin que pueda evitarlo. Trayendo consigo recuerdos de su otra vida, prácticamente sintiéndolos reales nuevamente.

·

·

» Despertaba después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sentía sus párpados pesados, su garganta seca y su cuerpo débil.

Comenzó a formar su memoria y de lo último que había tenido consciencia era de Potter maldiciéndolo o algo parecido, al recordar esto se incorporó con torpeza y abrió sus ojos, tratando de averiguar donde diablos se encontraba, un suave colchón sobre una antigua cama de latón era en lo que estaba descansado mientras permanecía inconsciente, la habitación estaba desprovista de otros muebles y la única ventana del lugar estaba tapiada por tablas, aunque a pesar de ello podía ver varios rayos de sol colarse por sus rendijas.

— Veo que por fin has despertado

Giró abruptamente su rostro hacia donde provino esa voz y contuvo las ganas de vomitar por las repentinas náuseas que le invadieron, tras ello hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no demostrar ningún tipo de emoción al chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes que se mantenía recargado contra el quicio de la única puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Sabes? Aún me pregunto por qué no pude matarte

Se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de mostrar su mirada de manera retadora y veía como el moreno perdía el poco buen humor que lo tenía tranquilo, puesto que de buenas a primeras se vio arrojado violentamente contra el mullido colchón y apresado bajo el cuerpo de su declarado Némesis.

— ¡Eres condenadamente exasperante!

Una ceja arqueada sarcásticamente y el de lentes bufó de molestia al verla, pero sólo se levantó y salió del cuarto azotando furiosamente la puerta.

Siempre era tan divertido hacer rabiar a Potter, aunque… por primera vez no percibió ninguna fuga de su magia por mínima que fuese, probablemente ya estaba comenzando a aprender a controlar toda su esencia mágica; tenía que ser eso ¿no?… «

·

» — ¿Por qué dijiste que era un error?

Pasaron los días y en ese momento Draco bebía algo de zumo de calabaza mientras insistía en ignorar a Potter.

Al menos sabía que estaba en la Casa de los Gritos, el hogar provisional del Elegido puesto que éste se rehusaba a vivir todo el tiempo en la nueva sede de la Orden del Fénix y sólo asistía a reuniones pero más nada. El lugar permanecía protegido bajo hechizos de apariencia, protección y contención de magia; así todo mundo veía la casa igual de desvencijada y deshabitada de siempre y ningún flujo de magia se dejaba sentir, además de que claro ¿quién pensaría que en un lugar tan al campo abierto podría vivir el Elegido cuando su deber era estar con los suyos?

Era chistoso que todo mundo pensara que el número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaría permanentemente oculto debido a la muerte de su guardián secreto cuando si realmente Dumbledore hubiera muerto sólo el fidelius poco a poco hubiera ido perdiendo fuerza hasta que quedara completamente desvanecido. Al parecer el anciano mago conocía perfectamente a sus subordinados y la confianza ciega de estos por él.

— ¿Debo entregarte a la Orden y dejar que ellos se encarguen de ti? ¡Dime! – harto

— No creo que sea lo más conveniente, Harry…

Draco se permitió sonreír ligeramente y fijar su mirada en la expresión estupefacta que el rostro del gryffindor ojiverde mostraba al tener en su casa tan inesperadamente al último de los amigos de sus padres y ahora cabeza de la Orden, acompañado del que había asesinado a Dumbledore: Remus Lupin y Severus Snape.

— Potter, volvemos a vernos las caras

— Snape – escupiendo con asco el apellido

— Siempre tan elocuente – burlón

— Estamos aquí por otros asuntos, sugiero que se controlen un poco – los cortó Lupin

Supuestamente negociaron la entrega del mortífago rubio a cambio de valiosa información de los horcruxes pero sobre todo en relación al acceso de cierta información relacionada a una posible salida del velo donde cayera Sirius Black. Información que ellos ya habían entregado en su calidad de espías pero al menos el que nadie supiera de ello les estaba sirviendo para evitar un mal destino a Draco.

Todo transcurrió sin problemas pero como sea Draco estaba en un verdadero lío, ¿cómo regresar a su antigua posición, nadie creería que había escapado ileso de los de la Orden? Y aunque así hubiera sido, ¿por qué apenas iba a presentarse como si nada a la base mortífaga? Aunque lo que también comenzaba a incomodar al rubio era ver que a pesar de estar discutiendo asuntos importantes, Potter nuevamente le ponía su total atención y no sabía como lidiar con ese brillo especial, apreciativo, de las orbes de esmeralda, puesto que nunca lo esperó de él.

Finalmente todo quedó finiquitado y Draco regresó a su posición bastante malherido gracias a hechizos de Lupin y Severus contra él para hacer más realista su escape; pero Draco nunca pudo olvidar el ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida del moreno. «

·

» Y cuando lo volvió a ver un mes después en medio de una cruenta batalla a un pueblo muggle costero, de alguna manera su atención estaba centrada en la figura de Potter ataviada por esa túnica púrpura que sólo el usaba; lo veía moverse con total soltura, esquivando y enviando hechizos sin problemas, pero no era suficiente, en esa ocasión estaba con un número muy inferior al de ellos y si no hacían nada probablemente hasta sería capturado Potter.

Algo lo empujó a ayudar al chico y se movió cobijado bajo las sombras, uno de sus subalternos también se percató de que Potter estaba desprotegido y concentrado en ayudar una familia; fue cuestión de segundos pero inexplicablemente terminó salvando al gryffindor y eliminando al mortífago.

— ¿Por qué?

Escuchó la pregunta del pelinegro cuando cayeron dentro de la casa a punto de desplomarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre él y que sus rostros sólo estaban separados por unos centímetros, pero ignoró el momento y que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo y simplemente se levantó con presteza para cerciorarse de que todo estaba controlado y no corría riesgos por su tonto arranque de ayuda.

— Te devuelvo el favor, no te emociones

Y salió del lugar presuroso, tenía que seguir guiando a sus hombres y olvidar la locura que acaba de cometer; aunque no entendía por que no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa fastidiosa mirada verde. «

·

» Se encontraron en varias ocasiones y sin poder evitarlo ambos, terminaban dándose respaldo mutuo, siempre con discreción y manteniendo las distancias, pero algo estaba cambiando y no comprendían qué.

Hasta que en medio de una batalla en que ambos lados prácticamente iban parejos, una maldición especialmente fuerte le dio por la espalda a Draco, sólo soltó una risita irónica por llevar las de perder y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, sintió que todo volvía a repetirse ya que despertaba de nueva cuenta en medio de aquella enorme y acogedora cama en la misma habitación de la Casa de los Gritos; pero era una nueva ocasión y para su diversión personal tenía al mismísimo Harry Potter como su enfermera personal.

¿Cómo fue que una cosa llevó a la otra? No lo supo, simplemente estaban uno encima del otro besándose con hambre y deshaciéndose de sus respectivas ropas, una tarde calurosa en la que el rubio prácticamente ya estaba recuperado.

— Eres sólo mío… tan mío como nadie podría tenerte

Le susurró al oído Harry a su nuevo amante cuando logró quedar arriba del ojigris. Unas caricias expertas en los lugares adecuados y Draco pudo escucharse gemir sin control y prácticamente rogando por que siguiera.

En ese momento no le importó al pelinegro de que bando estaba su nuevo amante sino que lo necesitaba con urgencia, sólo existían él y el rubio, nada ni nadie más importaba.

Besos y caricias robadas uno al otro en medio de un torbellino de deseo puro y pasión, y Draco se dio cuenta de que eso era más que sexo, había algo diferente y comenzaba a tener mucho miedo de esa extraña sensación. «

·

» Extraña relación que comenzaron a forjar, encuentros furtivos e intensos, intercambio de miradas en medio de cualquier pelea y sentimientos creciendo día a día.

Pero Draco tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando en una de sus citas Harry se veía destrozado, había despedazado cada objeto de la casa sin posibilidades de reparación mágica alguna, lo veía caminar por cada habitación y pasillo, de vez en cuando soltando improperios o conteniendo sus sollozos. De permanecer callado, observar y escuchar con atención entendió que la razón de tal estado era que Sirius Black había sido sacado del velo pero el tiempo se le había agotado y sólo encontraron su cadáver bien conservado y Harry le culpaba por ello a pesar de que no lo dijera.

Si tan sólo los mortífagos no hubieran mantenido oculta esa importante información, si tan sólo Draco no hubiera negociado con esa información sino entregado mucho antes, posiblemente Sirius estaría vivo, era lo que sabía que pensaba Harry. Entonces sólo se sentó en el último escalón de las escaleras en la planta baja de la casa y dejó que su amante siguiera destruyendo el lugar; una cosa más que sumar a las que le mortificaban, no podía decirle a Harry que tan pronto como descubrieron toda esa información fue que intentaron conseguirla y entregarla, no podía explicar su relación secreta con la Orden del Fénix o mejor dicho, con el todavía vivo Albus Dumbledore; no podía disculparse ni explicar nada.

Y por vez primera sintió el terror de que Harry le dejara, que no le diera ninguna oportunidad o peor aún, que le odiara.

Pero Harry le sorprendió una vez más, terminó aferrándose a su cuerpo y haciéndolo suyo, tratando de asegurarse de que realmente era él y que era sólo suyo; pero la duda siempre estuvo en el aire aunque ninguno quiso abordarla, lo único que cambió fue que llegó al acuerdo con Lupin y su padrino de ser Harry su conexión. «

·

» Las semanas comenzaron a transcurrir y la relación se hizo más estable y fuerte a pesar de las dificultades propias de la época; escasos pero bonitos recuerdos que atesorar para cuando Harry lograra terminar con toda la guerra y ambos pudieran vivir en paz por fin.

Por supuesto, Draco no contó con ser descubierto y castigado propiamente. «

·

» Entró a la Sala de Guerra, salón circular en la base principal mortífaga donde el Señor Oscuro tenía su trono y donde en el centro del lugar se colocaba una mesa redonda para discutir asuntos importantes o en su defecto, prescindir de ella para realizar algún acontecimiento de interés para el Lord.

Cuando las enormes puertas metálicas se cerraron tras él supo que las cosas habían dado un giro drástico en su contra. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás pero la punta de la varita de Bellatrix encajándose en su espalda le obligó a seguir caminando al centro del enorme salón y del círculo de mortífagos que con ansias parecían a la expectativa de un gran espectáculo. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia él y a pesar del intenso silencio casi podía escuchar la risa divertida de todos ellos.

Por fin sería la caída de uno de los favoritos del Señor Tenebroso, el estorboso y mocoso petulante de Draco Malfoy…

Draco había creído que iba a una reunión de última hora con relación al último ataque sorpresa a una de las instalaciones de entrenamiento pero al parecer el tener la mente enfocada en su amante le hizo bajar la guardia y ser atrapado de la peor manera.

Desnudado de golpe por un diffendo enviado por Rodolphus Lestrange y desarmado por el hermano de éste mientras su padre desviaba la vista completamente avergonzado de que su hijo fuera un vulgar traidor y peor aún, siendo el repugnante amante de Harry Potter. No había mayor ofensa para el Señor Oscuro que el que había estado siendo uno de sus favoritos no fuera más que la puta de Harry Potter.

Greyback rió estridentemente y lo empujó con violencia contra el suelo, su cabeza chocó contra el fino piso de mármol negro y comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, todo le daba vueltas y sentía algo caliente recorrer su faz, era su propia sangre deslizándose desde una herida abierta en su coronilla.

Desde ese momento comenzó su peor pesadilla.

Todos los mortífagos presentes comenzaron a deshacerse de sus túnicas para quedar completamente desnudos, McNair recibió el permiso del Lord con un ligero asentimiento de éste y comenzó a atormentarlo con un cruciatus mientras Mulciber le aplicaba un hechizo que hizo aparecer una cadena con correa alrededor de su cuello; a pesar del dolor de la imperdonable trató de no soltar exclamación alguna para no permitir regodearse a esos infelices con su dolor, de pronto vio como Augustus Rookwood se acercaba ya con su miembro preparado para comenzar con la función que todos esperaban.

Uno tras otro fueron pasando, poseyéndolo agresivamente o invadiendo su boca sin permitirle casi respirar; varios utilizando al final un encantamiento agrandador sobre sus falos mientras la única mujer presente, su propia tía, se entretenía buscando maldiciones apropiadas para hacerle sufrir lo mayor posible.

— Ya que te gusta ser la mujerzuela de un amante de los muggles, ¿qué te parece si te presento un par de juguetitos de esas basuras?

Con la mirada nublada del dolor sólo podía ver como un objeto era sostenido de la mano derecha de su tía mientras tiras de algo pendían del mango y lo que parecían unas pequeñas bolitas se balanceaban al final; era un flagrum taxillatum, lo que ella estaba mostrándole, un instrumento de tortura romana muggle del que había leído una vez.

Un fuerte golpe en su espalda y sintió como su piel era fuertemente golpeada y lacerada; azote tras azote y sólo se mantenía consciente por los hechizos revitalizadores que Dolohov le aplicaba cada tanto para que no se perdiera detalle de nada. Sentía su sangre correr por sus muslos pero también el asqueroso simiente de todos esos desgraciados, ya había perdido la noción de quienes lo habían sodomizado a la fuerza.

Un nuevo azote y le vino una arcada, no pudiendo evitar vomitar sus jugos gástricos entremezclado con semen y algo de sangre por su garganta herida, de nada le valió soportar las continuas invasiones a su boca y el ahogo ya que de todos modos todo mundo se está divirtiendo a su costa.

— ¿Y dónde está tu Héroe? ¡Dime! ¿De qué te ha servido abrírtele de piernas?

Reclamos de la desquiciada bruja pero aunque hubiera querido contestarle, no tenía ni el aliento ni fuerzas para articular respuesta alguna. Un jalón de la cadena y terminó cayendo sobre sus propias bascas, pero prácticamente no podía moverse y los hechizos revitalizadores perdían efecto.

Nuevos azotes y finalmente el Lord terminó aburrido, dando por finalizado todo por esa noche pero ordenando que varios se encargaran de no hacerle olvidar al traidor su falta y sus respectivos correctivos. «

·

» Fue trasladado a una instalación cerca de Cornualles, refundido en lo más profundo de sus calabozos y desde entonces perdió la noción del tiempo, no tenía idea de si era día y noche, sólo que si acaso una vez al día le daban agua y un par de panes, pero que el resto del tiempo no paraban de violarle y golpearle.

De su familia no tenía noticias, supo que Lucius afirmaba que no tenía hijos y que Narcisa andaba en alguna de las otras instalaciones, supuso que ella no tenía idea de su situación y aún si no fuera así, ella no podría hacer nada por él tampoco.

Prácticamente dio todo por perdido; Severus no podía ayudarle por que estaba en una misión importante a sabotear en Dover, donde el Lord pretendía comenzar a expandirse hacia el continente; Harry no podía tener ni idea de lo que le sucedía y mucho menos de donde estaba, en cuanto a Dumbledore y Lupin, debían de estar enfrascados en sus planes sobre la batalla final y definitiva mientras se encargaban de eliminar el penúltimo horcrux existente y que era Nagini; así que no tenía a nadie que acudiera a su rescate.

Rescate… vaya… ya comenzaba a pensar como una dulce doncella en peligro…

Sólo rogaba por que todo acabara pronto y que toda esa bola de infelices se pudriera en las llamas del infierno, si es que existía uno. «

·

» De pronto mientras dormía un día, escuchó que lo llamaban y que alguien se removía con prisa en su puerta, abrió los ojos y no podía creer que Severus estaba a unos pasos de él; de pronto un sencillo alohomora y la reja se abrió sin problemas. No tardaron en escucharse las alarmas del lugar y de saber que se estaba realizando un ataque de la Orden del Fénix ahí.

— ¿Cómo está?

Se encogió al escuchar la voz de Harry y Severus con desgano se hizo a un lado para dejarle acercarse. Ocultó su rostro con sus brazos pero al ojiverde no le importó y de inmediato lo tomó en brazos mientras instaba a su antiguo profesor a apresurarse hacia la salida antes de que los mortífagos se percataran de su presencia en esa área.

— No seas tonto… sólo vine por ti, así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas

Escondió su faz llorosa en el fuerte pecho del pelinegro y dejó que esa calidez lo rodeara; Harry depositó un beso en su coronilla sin darle importancia a su aspecto y comenzó a correr con él en brazos a través del laberinto de corredores y celdas.

— Encárgate de él, Potter

— Se lo prometo

Levantó ligeramente su faz al no entender de qué iban esas palabras y sólo vio la mirada de respeto que Harry tenía para su padrino, un movimiento de cabeza de Severus y una última mirada de éste para él junto con unas palabras.

— Cuídate Draco, nos veremos después

Abrió la boca para preguntar qué sucedía pero Harry comenzó de nuevo a correr y su padrino se quedó sin moverse en ese lugar. Pronto vio a un grupo numeroso de mortífagos salir por uno de los corredores cerca de su padrino y a éste encargarse de inmediato de ellos, pero eran tantos que fue inevitable que comenzara a resultar herido.

Se incorporó un poco y se asomó sobre el hombro de su amante para gritarle a Severus que no se quedara atrás cuando entonces lo vio caer, Harry dio una vuelta hacia otro corredor pero alcanzó a ver el resplandor verde de la temida maldición imperdonable. A pesar de todo, de la esperanza que quería mantener viva, supo que su padrino acababa de morir y que lo hizo para darles tiempo de escapar; había sido su culpa que muriera.

Harry dio órdenes inapelables de eliminar a cuanto mortífago pudieran del lugar al momento de salir mientras lo seguía llevando en brazos; perdió el conocimiento cuando veía por primera vez en muchas semanas la luna llena resplandeciendo hermosamente en el firmamento y el aire fresco acariciar su maltrecho cuerpo, y no supo más. «

·

» Cuando logró despertar era atendido por una indignada Hermione Granger que curaba sus heridas por órdenes de Harry pero no por ello dejaba de brindarle una mirada rencorosa, ella sí que no podía olvidar todas las humillaciones que había recibido de su parte en la escuela.

Permaneció callado para evitar molestar a la castaña, ya que ella de sólo verlo ya despierto sin tomar cuidados le aplicó una poción realmente abrasadora en una de sus heridas cuando pudo usar algún tipo de anestésico. Vio asomarse por la puerta entreabierta al pelirrojo amigo de Harry y escuchó claramente las maldiciones entre dientes contra él que estaba diciendo por verlo ya despierto antes de darse la vuelta y decir otra cosa.

— Ya despertó

Harry se asomó tímidamente pero al verlo sonriéndole sin pedir permiso entró, Granger masculló un par de frases cortantes y se levantó para dejarlos a solas.

— Me tenías muy preocupado, no me vuelvas a hacer eso

El moreno estrechó su mano derecha entre las suyas y se inclinó para besarle, pero al ver la inseguridad en esos ojos grises, optó por simplemente besar su frente y acariciar su mano calmadamente.

— Lo siento

— No tienes la culpa… por cierto, me he enterado de tu papel en lo sucedido con Dumbledore el año pasado – susurrando

— Lo siento

— No importa… ¿sabes? Nunca me imaginé al orgulloso Draco Malfoy disculpándose tanto

— Lo…

— Ay! Estamos bien, deja de hacer eso

Otro beso pero ahora en su nariz y Draco comenzó a relajarse, al menos ya estaba con Harry. «

·

» — ¡¿Qué estoy qué!

— Embarazado, Malfoy

Una mueca despectiva por parte de la amiga de Harry y Draco sintió que la tierra se abría y lo tragaba poco a poco.

— Tienes siete semanas

Por obvias razones no podía ser de Harry, en ese tiempo estuvo preso, ¿qué se supone que tenía que decirle a Harry: "Cariño, espero un bebé pero no tengo idea de quien es el otro padre y ¿cómo dices que fue tu día hoy?"

Recordó de repente quien le estaba dando la noticia y supo que Harry ya lo sabía, sólo tenía que esperar por la reacción de él, seguro que lo abandonaba. «

·

» — Bueno, no importa la situación, es una criatura indefensa que necesita todo el amor que le podamos dar

— ¿Harry?

— No soy un monstruo Drake, me necesitas y este pequeñín también – acariciándole el vientre aún plano –. Puede que hasta le demos hermanitos ¿qué dices?

— Yo… – tragando saliva

— Vamos paso a paso, así que no te preocupes ahora por esto «

» La última batalla comenzó con un ataque sorpresa a la sede principal de los mortífagos y Dumbledore fue el primero en morir, fue directamente por Nagini mientras Harry junto con los demás se encargaban de luchar en el campo de batalla, pero la serpiente fue lo bastante poderosa para llevarse en su destrucción la vida del anciano mago.

Draco permanecía solo en Grimmauld Place, observando en una bola de cristal el desarrollo de la lucha por ambos lados, sin perder detalle de la forma maestra en que Harry se movía de un lado a otro, controlando por completo su magia en ataques y defensas, buscando a quién era realmente su objetivo. Nunca tomó adivinación ya que eso del 'Ojo Interior' no iba con él pero si se tomó la molestia de aprender a vislumbrar el presente, así que ahí estaba, observando expectante la pelea de su amante en espera de su victoria. «

·

» Una semana después del final de toda esa guerra y ambos estaban sobre una manta en medio de un campo despoblado, observando el cielo mientras disfrutaban de un picnic nocturno.

— Te amo tanto, Drake…

Justo cuando pasaba una estrella fugaz y Draco sintió brincar su corazón emocionado al escuchar por fin esas maravillosas palabras.

Una promesa de amor sellada con un beso y un anillo simbólico a su relación sobreviviente a tantos obstáculos. «

·

» — ¡Lo perdemos! ¡Enfermera, una poción de reposición sanguínea ahora!

Un aborto espontáneo y su vida nuevamente corría peligro; el medimago y las enfermeras hacían lo posible en el sección de emergencias de San Mungo y aun cuando lograron salvarle la vida, como resultado de las acciones urgentes y el daño interno del que nunca acabó de recuperarse hasta ese momento, terminó estéril.

— Estás bien, eso es lo único que me importa

No podía enojarse con Harry por que en el fondo no soportara la idea de un niño engendrado por uno de esos monstruos que abusaron de él estuviera siempre en su vida; no era su hijo pero de él sí, una fuerte crisis vino pero salió de ella al ver a Harry a su lado siempre, tratando de sacarlo adelante. Al menos se tenían uno al otro. «

·

» Lo que sí fue que no contó con la serie de eventos sucedidos uno a uno después, como si le permitieran la oportunidad de descansar de tanto dolor físico y emocional.

Su padre fue condenado a recibir de inmediato el beso del dementor cuando le capturaron en esos días, dando pie a los miembros del Ministerio a embargar todos los bienes muebles e inmuebles, así como inversiones de la Familia Malfoy y girando una orden de aprehensión contra él, al menos Harry al enterarse se interpuso y le salvó de sufrir el mismo destino de su progenitor. Su madre no pudo soportarlo y tuvo que recibir la noticia del suicidio de Narcisa Malfoy de boca de su amante; una parte de él había esperado que ella luchara por salir de todo ese fango y se quedara con él para ver que les deparaba el destino; sufrió una gran decepción.

Los medimagos determinaron al estudiar con atención su estado completo que la gran diversidad de maleficios –muchos desconocidos– que recibió, el daño físico tan serio y el reciente aborto, comenzaría a sufrir una desnivelación en su magia, no podían definir a largo las consecuencias pero sospechaban que poco a poco iría debilitándose al grado de no soportar realizar un simple encantamiento sin prácticamente desfallecer, mientras que su cuerpo parecía sufrir cierto detrimento en su sistema inmunológico. Tendría que comenzar un tratamiento fijo para fortalecer sus defensas físicas y su magia.

Comenzaba a sentirse un estorbo y veía con cierta angustia que nunca podría Harry incorporar su vida como pareja con la de sus seres queridos. Al menos el ojiverde logró dejar en claro a todos sus conocidos que no escogería entre ellos y su pareja, y a perder su amistad a fingir que Draco Malfoy no formaba parte de la vida de Harry, optaron por lo segundo. «

·

» Harry adquirió algo de tiempo después una enorme y elegante mansión para ambos en medio de una zona residencial mágica tranquila, tratando de colmarlo de mimos y comodidades para animarlo; aunque no a muchos les gustó la idea de que Harry dejara la mansión Black –en la que habían estado viviendo desde que fuese dado de alta– y creían que él había impuesto su voluntad para lograr que el ojiverde abandonara tal importante recuerdo de Sirius Black, cuando él en realidad hubiera querido un lugar un poco alejado del bullicio agobiante de la ciudad.

Poco a poco lograron salir adelante y era Draco quien buscaba a Harry para hacer el amor, todos esos malos recuerdos iban quedando atrás, aunque claro, con ciertas recaídas habituales. Necesitaba sentir que Harry seguía deseándolo y queriéndolo a pesar de todo, y el moreno le respondía generosamente cada acercamiento que se animaba a realizar. «

·

» — Deja de tallar tu cuerpo de esa manera… no me gusta verte con la piel lastimada

Ésa era una de las escenas que llegaban a vivir de vez en cuando; simplemente de pronto comenzaba a sentirse sucio y corría en busca de un largo baño, del que regularmente era Harry quien lo sacaba y terminaba cubriéndolo con una fina crema para controlar las irritaciones que se hubo causado a sí mismo en su epidermis.

— Eres perfecto… hermoso… y mío, solamente mío…

— Completamente tuyo…

A veces se conformaban con simples caricias y en ocasiones como ésa, terminaban haciendo el amor tan cuidadosa y lentamente que Harry lograba sacarle lágrimas de placer y alegría en pleno orgasmo.

Pero comenzaba a sentir algo distinto a Harry, hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y dejó que su pareja siguiera su vida como siempre, sobre todo frecuentando a los Weasley, al parecer Harry gustaba de charlar con su exnovia de la escuela sobre los temas que no podía con Granger y los otros, es decir: él.«

·

» Paz y tranquilidad alrededor, rutinas cambiantes de vez en cuando y una vida relativamente normal es la que estaban logrando forjar como pareja.

Varios meses después, un día saliendo de su tratamiento médico en San Mungo, decidieron caminar por un parque cercano y ninguno de los dos esperó que un exmortífago fugitivo les saliera del paso. Todo fue demasiado rápido y a lo único que logró reaccionar fue de arrojarse sobre Harry para impedir que le diera aquel hechizo; sintió algo caliente sobre su cara y un golpe seco al caer junto con su pareja al suelo, comprobó que Harry estaba bien y se desmayó por el dolor del que no era consciente.

Despertó nuevamente en urgencias y comenzó a pensar que era demasiado débil ya que siempre terminaba desmayado.

— No hay cura, la carne ha sido dañada a un nivel en el que no podemos hacer nada por él, si corre con suerte sólo será la cicatriz y no padecerá dolores, pero no queremos darle falsas esperanzas señor Potter

No sabía de qué hablaban, ¿carne dañada, ¿cicatriz, ¿dolores, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Se llevó las manos a la cara al sentir un extraño entumecimiento en esa zona y con alarma se percató por vez primera de los vendajes que lo cubrían por completo, comenzó a quitárselo con desesperación y cuando por fin lo logró caminó a traspiés hacia el baño.

— ¡¡¡NO!

Prácticamente la mitad de su cara estaba desfigurada, una enorme y única cicatriz la recorría y la piel se mostraba rojiza, carne viva aún.

— ¡Drake, no!

Escuchó la voz de Harry pero sólo se dejó caer sobre las baldosas frías del piso, sollozando sin control al tener muy presente la imagen que le mostró el espejo. Sintió como lo abrazaba e intentaba animar su amante pero sólo atinaba a empujarle, sintiendo aún más asco por sí mismo.

El medimago gritando una orden y pronto la inyección de una poción recorría sus venas para tranquilizarlo ya que un hechizo como el desmaius podría ser contraproducente dado su estado delicado de magia.

Esa tarde lo último que tenía para poderle ofrecer perfectamente a Harry, quedó destruido; nunca más podría recuperar la belleza de la que se caracterizaba. «

·

» Supuestamente comenzaron a reconstruir una vez más su vida pero ambos a pesar de que no lo mencionaran sabían que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Harry seguía tan amoroso como siempre, llenándolo de regalos y de caricias cariñosas, pero siempre evitando verlo directamente a la cara; Draco sabía que el pelinegro no se daba cuenta de ello pero era otra cosa que tampoco podía reprocharle, no era algo agradable a la vista observar aquella maldita cicatriz.

Pronto Harry se mudó de habitación con la excusa de brindarle su espacio y Draco sólo le agradeció el gesto, obligarlo a compartir su cama no era lo mejor si quería seguir manteniéndolo a su lado; quería mantener la esperanza ingenua de qué sólo era una etapa. «

·

» — No sé que pensar Ginny, a veces siento que está situación me supera

— No deberías estar pasando por esto, Harry, ya has sufrido mucho

— Él también y me necesita… hicieron con él hasta lo indecible sólo por qué éramos amantes, ayudó a nuestra causa en cosas que fueron claves para el triunfo, perdió su fortuna y su familia por permanecer a mi lado, nunca pidió ayuda para recuperarlos y así demostrar que era a mí a quien quería, y tú lo sabes… y ahora… ahora por mi maldita culpa es que ha quedado así

— No es culpa de nadie, son cosas que pasaron

— Pero lo voy a cuidar, Ginny, le prometí a Snape que lo haría y al menos le debo eso a Drake por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos

— ¿Lo amas todavía? Eso es lo que importa, Harry

— Yo… creo que sí…

Era la primera vez que Ginevra Weasley iba a la casa y Draco no pudo contener el impulso de espiar un poco en el estudio en el que Harry y ella hablaban. Comenzaba a perder a Harry y no sabía que hacer para luchar por él, pero lo que tampoco sabía es que tras ese creo que le daba aún esperanzas, también estaba viendo la luz Ginevra.

Comenzaba a recelar de la pelirroja pero no quería interponerse entre Harry y una de las valiosas amistades de éste, pero la situación cambió meses después al verlos besarse en los jardines, pensando que él dormía placidamente gracias a los calmantes que debía tomar para el dolor que le invadía repentinamente por la cicatriz; pero el dolor había remitido y decidió esperar a ver si cesaba por completo cuando los vio por la ventana.

Esa fue la última vez que permitió a Ginevra entrar a su casa y Harry no objetó la decisión, no sabía que había visto Draco o 'Drake' como gustaba siempre llamarle pero la culpa de comenzar a engañar a su pareja le hicieron aceptar la orden del rubio. «

·

» — Es el cumpleaños de Ginny

— Felicita a Ginevra de mi parte

— Lo haré… yo…

— Sólo diviértete, sé que no soy bienvenido con su familia

— Regresaré pronto

Gracias a la crema que desarrolló logró que por cierto tiempo la horrible cicatriz de su faz desapareciera y pensó que Harry se mostraba más dispuesto a lograr sacar adelante su relación; al menos al tiempo que compartía con su amante le podía sacar provecho y darle guerra a la pelirroja.

Depositó un nada casto beso de despedida en los labios de Harry y sintió como éste hacía un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, pero no logró que se olvidara de aquella fiesta y vio como el exgryffindor desaparecía a través de la red flu.

Esa fue la primera vez que Harry volvió hasta la madrugada y en esa mañana fue la primera vez que conoció el sexo por culpa; Harry quería engañarse con que su vida con él era todo perfecto, sonrisas y felicidad pero Draco supo que horas antes el moreno había disfrutado del cuerpo de Ginevra y que sólo estaba con él para lavarse los remordimientos pero no reclamó nada; aún necesitaba sentir a su amante con él tanto como respirar para vivir. «

·

» — ¿Qué? ¿Y donde está tu…

— Papi para que te proteja?

— Oh! Lo olvidábamos…

— Está como vegetal en Azkaban

No era suficiente con aprender a compartir a Harry, tenía que soportar las humillaciones de cada Weasley. Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su casa ya que acababa de salir del tratamiento médico pero los gemelos Weasley no querían permitirle irse tan pronto y le seguían mientras continuaban fastidiándolo.

Una piedra golpeándolo en la cabeza y trastabilló pero al menos no cayó sobre aquel charco, sintió otra dar en su espalda y comenzó a sentir nuevamente aquel terror de cuando los azotes, golpes y demás. Cayó sobre esa agua estancada y sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre en su boca por otra piedra que le había dado en un pómulo.

— ¡Vamos nenita de papá!

— ¡Haz algo!

— ¡Defiéndete como cuando…

— Mandabas tus guaruras contra Ron!

Otra piedra golpeándolo y a pesar de las indicaciones de los medimagos, reunió la suficiente magia para lograr aparecer en medio del hall de la mansión; pero una vez más terminó desmayado y sólo Kreacher estuvo para atenderle. Harry nuevamente se ausentó hasta las tantas de la noche.

Ésa fue la última vez que acudió a tratamiento, técnicamente no quiso arriesgarse a otro ataque. «

·

» Su vida comenzó a tratarse de reclusión en su casa, trabajar en el jardín cuando sus fuerzas se lo permitían, contemplar como perdía a Harry y sufrir de las humillaciones de cada Weasley cuando en esas pocas ocasiones en que salía llegaba a toparse con alguno de ellos. Hasta comenzó a solicitar consulta a domicilio por su médico de cabecera para no tener que toparse con Granger en San Mungo, ella podía ser más dañina que los pelirrojos con sus comentarios ácidos o sus malos tratos.

No podía decir nada de todo eso, por que la única vez que lo intentó se sorprendió por tener a un Harry muy bravo y prácticamente insultándole por decir esas cosas de los que consideraba su familia. Después vino una apasionada disculpa del moreno por hablarle así pero le dejó claro que no podía decir nada de ese tipo de cosas que él consideraba como mentiras ya que su familia era incapaz de realizar algo malo o impropio. «

·

» Todo su mundo comenzó a resquebrajarse y él junto a ello. Perdía fuerzas y se conformaba con lo que tenía, si oponía alguna resistencia sufría dolorosas consecuencias, así que el ceder se convirtió en pan de cada día. Hasta en los días de fiestas en que se suponía Harry debía estar con él, terminaba abandonándole con excusas tontas.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Bonito, ¿para quién es?

— Para Hermione, ella y Frank se comprometieron, van a ir con los Weasley un rato y les darán la noticia

— Que bien… – tono neutro

— Me alegro mucho por ellos

— ¿Y eso?

— Para Ginny…

No dijo nada mientras veía el brillo emocionado en los ojos de Harry mientras la dependienta envolvía los estuches de joyas; una fina cadena de plata para su amiga y una pulsera de oro para Ginevra, una joya bastante cara y con grabados antiguos que él sabía perfectamente que significaban promesas de amor. ¿Sabría Harry de ello? Ni idea pero por la cara de la empleada, ella sí que lo sabía pero no decía nada.

Era Noche Vieja y tras una sencilla pero elegante cena entre ellos, Harry dijo que sólo entregaría los obsequios y regresaba con él para abrir los propios que había bajo el árbol de navidad. Navidades antes y en otras fiestas Harry sólo se iba un par de horas o se escapaba mientras creía que él dormía profundamente pero en esa última ocasión no regresó hasta el mediodía de Navidad.

Nuevamente sexo por culpa y Draco lloró al final por el dolor que no podía soportar. «

» Luego vino el encuentro con Ronald Weasley, la noticia impactante de la hija de Ginevra y Harry y toda aquella maraña de acontecimientos… «

·

·

Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, sus pulmones le exigen aire pero se siente incapaz de respirar mientras su corazón le late desbocadamente; mantiene los ojos fuertemente apretados ante la imposibilidad de enfocarlos y no escucha los gritos de los que lo rodean, quienes tratan de hacerlo reaccionar.

Comienza a forcejear para librarse de aquello que lo está sujetando ya que necesita escapar de ahí, siente que todo el lugar comienza a contraerse hacia él y la fría oscuridad que empieza a engullirlo sin que pueda hacer nada contra ella. Abre la boca y fuerza sus cuerdas vocales para comenzar a gritar todo lo posible, el dolor y el miedo comienzan a hacer estragos con él, se siente morir y pierde la noción de los segundos, minutos y horas, simplemente siente que todo esto está durando una eternidad.

— ¡Desmaius!

Un hechizo de Dumbledore y Draco cae placidamente entre los brazos de su padrino, mientras Julius observa preocupado la escena. El psicomago nunca había visto a un mago sufrir algo tan parecido a un taque de pánico, regularmente los magos gracias a su magia sufren otro tipo de reacciones, regularmente flujos de magia emocional que se dispersan en el ambiente sin dañar a nadie, logrando tranquilizar al mago o bruja sin contratiempos. Probablemente debido al sello que se autoimpuso el rubio, hasta esa habilidad natural de autoconservación ha quedado bloqueada.

— El chico aún tiene muchas cosas que superar

Severus suelta un ligero bufido por lo obvio del comentario de su mentor y se levanta con Draco en brazos para salir por fin de ese maldito lugar.

-

-

INICIADO: 09 de septiembre de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 12 de septiembre de 2006

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**COMENTARIOS:** ¿Qué? ¿Parece algo obtuso mi manera de manejar trozos de recuerdos? Je, es que de cierta manera comencé a acostumbrarme a hacerlo así, además de que la dualidad del manejo de tiempos me pareció un buen reto, bastante difícil al pasar de un estilo a otro.

Puede que haya sido algo tedioso el principio pero así comencé y luego agarre vuelo; no quise parar hasta terminar con lo que padeció Draco para no bloquearme después, además parece que había quienes tenían curiosidad por este aspecto de mi amado rubio slytherin. Aunque siento que al irme cayendo de sueño perdí algo del angust descriptivo dado en el primer cap, pero ya qué me ha gustado como resultó…

No les exigiré nada, pero ya que escribí más del doble de lo normal, espero al menos más reviews que los anteriores apartados. Vamos! No sean malitas y déjenme sus comentarios, que los estaré esperando.

PD: No recuerdo en que web ni quien fue (un millón de disculpas TT.TT por que no recuerdo ni en cual historia), pero se me preguntó por el significado de "matta ne", éste es "Hasta luego/Hasta pronto" una despedida informal en japonés

Me despido...

Matta ne!


End file.
